Say It To My Face
by GinnyPotter387
Summary: Why do you care that I'm with him? Harry looked as though he were having an internal struggle with himself, I don't. Then stay out of it! I snapped. Harry thought he knew everything about Ginny. He's in for a rude awakening. Sequel to YDKM.
1. Hermione's Plan

A/N:  Well, this is the long-awaited sequel to You Don't Know Me!! I'm sorry it took awhile.  I did write a lot of the middle and the end of the story, but had so much trouble starting it out.  I hope you like what I decided on! Please review! Thank you all for reading my last story, and reviewing the last chapter.  I would thank you all personally, but I can't because I'm so excited to get this out, that I just want to quickly write this, then post, post, post!! But thank you all!  Now on with the story! 

Remember, this is a **sequel**.  If anyone has not read my first story You Don't Know Me then I heavily suggest that you do, or you may be lost! I suppose you could read this without reading the first story, but I advise you to read the first one, first.  It's not all that bad – really!

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of this story, except the plot. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling who is...enormously cool. All credit to her! 

***

"You've had an owl." 

"What?" Harry looked up at me, quickly. He had been putting the finishing touches on his Potions essay.

"An. Owl." I said, dragging out the words as though he were a stupid prat. Oh wait, I mused, he is. 

"Oh," Harry said, without enthusiasm. He looked over towards the window, where a beautiful brown and gold owl was flying at top speed to keep up with the Hogwarts Express, and this particular compartment window. 

"Eager, isn't she?" Hermione commented. 

"Gee," I said sarcastically. "Who has an owl like _that_?" 

Harry shot me a look, walked over a little unsteadily to the window, unlatched it, and a bit awkwardly pulled the owl inside. 

"Oy! Mate! Close the window it's bloody freezing!" 

Ron had just been brutally awoken from his slumber by the bitter wind. Well, all's well for him, isn't it? 

Harry smiled as he untied the note from the owl's leg. His smile only grew wider as he read what the letter contained.

"From Cho is it?" Seamus said in a mocking voice.

"Ah of course..." Dean grinned. "Only a beautiful owl could bring a letter from a beautiful girl." 

I glared at both of them. Of course I knew they were joking, and making fun of _Harry_, which I don't mind, it just...hurt. I shook my head, as Harry couldn't wipe that look off his face - the look that I used to bring to his face, even if it was only for a brief moment at that. 

I chomped down hard on my bottom lip as Harry pushed the letter aside and Dean leapt forward to grab it, and I saw Cho's swirly writing, throughout the parchment. 

"Dear Harry," Dean read in a high-pitched voice. Seamus and Ron were sniggering in the background. 

_"I know it's only been just, like, hours since I've seen you...but I need to feel your lips upon mine.  I just wanted to let you know-" _Now Seamus and Ron were making gagging noises. _"-that you're, like, the best kisser ever. It felt-"_

"Well – we don't _all _have to know what it felt like!"  Harry said jumping up and pulling the letter swiftly away. His face was red and I'm not quite sure whether it was out of fury or embarrassment.  Both, most likely. 

"Now we'll never know what it felt like to kiss you!" Seamus said faking upset. 

"Ah, well," Ron sighed. "We could always improvise." 

Harry seemed even less taken with this idea, and Hermione was shaking her head disapprovingly. 

"_Heaven-like,_" Dean said languorously.

"_Blissfully perfect_," Ron added dreamily. 

"_Orgasmically amazing."  _

Ron, Dean and even Hermione all snorted at Seamus's comment, and Harry went, if possible, even redder.  I sincerely hoped it _wasn't _because Seamus had guessed Cho's words right on the money. 

I couldn't explain to you how in the world they were together - _again_ - even if I wanted to. It just...happened. Not the day after mine and Harry's fight, and not even the day _after _the day after. Well, I'm sure over those two days it gradually grew, but I couldn't tell precisely until I had seen them kiss. The day before we had to return to Hogwarts after winter break. Four days after Harry and I were unofficially not speaking to each other. 

***

"I can't believe you're actually leaving..." Cho whispered. She sounded mildly hurt, but made the act out as if it were the end of the world.

"I have to," Harry said reluctantly, buying every piece of her act. 

"It's just..." Cho sniffled. My mouth had dropped open in disgust, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to miss you!" She burst out, flinging her arms around Harry's neck. 

I'm not exaggerating anything a bit when I say that at that moment I started gagging. 

That's when it happened. She leaned forward, and kissed him. Just like that. Not a peck...it was full frontal snogging. Tongue...everything. And he kissed her right back. 

I could deal with it when we weren't talking. I managed to get through that. And, I could just _pull through_ when I saw them kissing, I could've gone on, with that in my head. But when Harry's eyes opened, and he saw me standing there watching them, he locked eyes with me, ever fiber in my body shaking, and he closed his eyes again, and went straight on kissing her. 

It killed.

And I knew that I _wouldn't_ make it. That I _wasn't_ going to be okay. Because every feeling I had ever felt for him came crashing down, and I just turned on my heel and sped away. 

And right then I understood how your life could change in an instant - how you could feel like dying if you couldn't get the one you loved, how you could know that nothing would ever be better again. I understood it all, because I felt it all.

***

"--Ginny?? Earth to Ginny??" 

I suddenly snapped myself back to present time, and noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus - all cramped in our little train compartment - were staring at me. "Sorry," I mumbled. 

Hermione smiled. "It's alright," She said. "We're going to be at Hogwarts any minute so I was just saying we should probably get another compartment and change into our robes, while the guys change here." 

"Yeah," I agreed. I stood up, and bumped into something very solid.

"Ow! OH..." 

My cheeks were now officially burning.

"Sorry," Harry and I said simultaneously. Clearly we had both stood up at the same time. Harry sat back down very quickly and I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one turning into a lobster. 

Ron coughed loudly, making me very aware of how quiet it was in here, and that the whole group was witnessing mine and Harry's small exchange. 

"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said exasperatedly, and grabbed me by the arm pulling me out of that compartment, into a vacant one, and sliding the door shut. "Pull yourself together!" Hermione near shouted, turning to me. 

"Hermione!" I said, making sure the door was safely shut. 

"Ginny, you have got to pull yourself together out there!" She repeated. "You need to 

get-"

"Don't say get over him," I warned. "That's not an option."

Hermione began changing out of her muggle clothes into her uniform. "Ginny this isn't healthy!"

"It's not like I'm skipping meals!" I said defensively, as I began changing as well. 

"I know...it's just - you have to smile once in a while!"

I sat down to pull on my knee socks. "What if there's nothing to smile about?"

Hermione looked harshly over at me. "Don't say that."

"It's-" I trailed off. "Hermione...what if you help me..."

"Help you how?" She asked skeptically.

I felt the excitement mounting. "Help me get back at Harry! Put him through as much pain as I'm in now."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny..."

At her tone I felt all my excitement drain away. "Can you for one second pretend like he's not your best friend? Please." 

"But he is," She said simply. 

Very suddenly I felt on the verge of tears. Was everyone turning against me?

"And you are too, Ginny!" Hermione said quickly. "It's just..."

I know how eleven-year-old it would have been to make her go on a guilt trip. How pathetic it would be to sink to that level. But did I care? And hell, if it could work...then why not? "It's just that I'm your best _girl_ friend. And Harry's not just your best guy friend; he's your best _best_ friend. No one measures up to either him or Ron. Trust me, I know what it's like being placed second." 

Works every time.

Hermione's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'm not going to tell you some brilliant plan on how to get back at him and maybe kill him emotionally-"

"I'm not asking you to," I interrupted. Always plead innocent. 

"-But," She continued, with a hard stare, and a final heavy sigh. She had resigned. "I'll tell you this. And you can decide what to make of it."

I nodded in a business like manner.

"Well...it's between you and Harry - Harry and you. And Harry's got Cho on his side. Two against one. Isn't it time you evened the odds?" She did this little 'oh-so-Hermione' eyebrow raise, and swiftly slid open the compartment, walked out and slid the door shut behind her. 

I casually leaned up against the window, for support from the vibration of the train. "Even the odds..." I mumbled to myself. "Even the odds..." Ah, Hermione's damn riddles! She can never simply say what she wants to! 

I shook my head, pulling my Hogwarts robes on, over my uniform. Alright. Harry's got Cho, and therefore he is single-handedly taking my heart and throwing it into a closet full of out-of-control cornish pixies. I cringed at the thought.

So that's what's killing me. Cho. The Ex. The bitch. The-

I suddenly fell backwards, plopping down on one of the seats as Hermione's words suddenly pieced themselves together into something so plainly obvious that I was amazed that I had not realized it before. 

It was time to bring another guy into the picture. 

***

A/N2: Well, there's chapter 1!  I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought by reviewing!! Much thanks to Kristi for beta-ing and listening to me whining constantly!!


	2. Letters To An Enemy

A/N: Hey guys!  Here's chapter 2! I hope you all like it as much as you liked chapter 1! Thanks Kristi, for reading some parts of this and helping me out with it!  

Also, a few parts of the story were supposed to come up italicized, but aren't co-operating, so if the word or phrase has asterisks around them, like *word or phrase* --that, then it's supposed to be italicized.

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1.

***

I chose the Great Hall welcoming feast as my best chance to choose a possible guy as my...well, I wasn't really sure what to call him.  My pretend boyfriend I suppose.  Or my plan to get back at Harry. Well, whatever he was, I was going to find him, and find him here.  A few of the only times you can count on the entire school to be in the same place at once.

I sighed, as the goblets filled themselves up with iced pumpkin juice, and the centerpieces were displayed with varieties of mouthwatering entrées. 

"Ginny, can you slide over the mashed potatoes?"

Seamus Finnigan.

Nice, funny, and attractive.  Not the top of his class but he was no dolt.  I smiled at him, sliding over the plate. Parvati Patil, I noticed, was grinning at him as well.  She slipped over next to him, and took hold of his hand, under the table. 

Seamus Finnigan: taken. 

I sighed. Ah well, there were _plenty_ more owls in the owelry.

I heard a loud laugh come from the opposite end of the table and looked over at Dean Thomas talking animatedly with Neville. The corners of my mouth twinged up. 

Dean was almost a Seamus double.  I suppose it seemed that way since they were best friends and hung out together a lot, and people sort of refer to them as one. Deamus. Well, not really. Though Seamus, I thought, was a bit more good-looking, with all the right features - Dean just had this adorable-ness to him, not handsome, just...cute. 

Suddenly I remembered something.  Lavender. Lavender had a little thing for Dean.  She had told me about it on Halloween in the common room. She had been upset about something and when I asked her what had happened she told me that she found out Dean had just asked out Mandy Brocklehurst a seventh year in Ravenclaw. Well, she had rejected him, but Lavender was crushed, for she was sure that Dean liked her, and not some Mandy. I couldn't dare be the one to make her feel like that all over again; with her thinking that now Dean had a girlfriend. Plus she would probably set Professor Trelawny on me. 

Dean Thomas. Taken...thought he doesn't quite no it. 

Feeling a bit peeved, I decided it was time to take desperate measures. 

Colin Creevy and no - I am not kidding. 

Well, he is...a bit...overwhelming. I laughed inwardly at the understatement of the year.  He was peppy, excited, obsessive, and quite hyper. Well...he _did _used to sort of like me. And Harry never liked Colin much, how would it feel to find out that _he's_ whom Harry lost me too.

Assuring myself that this was the right thing to do, I began to stand up, only to see from a better view that Colin was snogging (right in front of all the professors - had he no shame!?) Sharon, a sixth year whom was one of the girls in my dormitory!

Honestly! Was everyone paired up except me?

Oh, that's it! Next guy to walk behind me is the one, and I'm going to tackle him in the hallway and _make him_ play my boyfriend. I nodded. Suddenly I heard movement behind me, grinned, and promptly turned around.

A sixth year. Hufflepuff. Girl.

Perhaps not. I sighed, and added more pumpkin juice to my goblet. A few minutes later I heard the shuffling of feet from behind me.  Slowly, tossing my hair in hopes that if it was a _guy _this time, I would catch his attention and easily draw him in. I turned around, coming face to face with...

Ron. 

"Okay..." I muttered with difficulty. 

Obviously not. 

Disgruntled, I turned back to my chicken. Perhaps _that_ could be my pretend boyfriend. I laughed in spite of myself at the thought of Harry getting passionately envious over chicken. From far off I heard approaching footsteps. This time I didn't leisurely turn my head - I just whipped it around preparing myself for some measly first year nerdy guy. 

My eyes settled on the person's shoes. Men's shoes. My eyes traveled up the robes, and I noticed that even through his uniform I could tell he was _very _well built. My eyes then settled on the green and silver tie.

"Oh best get it over with," I mumbled in undertone, as my worst fears were confirmed. 

Draco Malfoy. 

"What're you lookin' at Weasley?" He snarled, walking past me. 

An evil grin spread across my face as the person I had so easily tossed aside, walked away. Who would Harry get jealous over more than his archenemy? But not just that. Malfoy was...handsome.  Definitely the best-looking Slytherin, and most likely one of the best looking seventh years in Hogwarts. I bit my lip to suppress my widening smile. 

What was I lookin' at? The perfect plan. 

***

_Dear Malfoy, _

DEAR?!  Who was I kidding? Malfoy was anything but a dear! I crumpled up my parchment and threw it into the wastebasket.  Ripping off a new piece of parchment, I started over.

_Draco,_

I stared down at the one word. I'd never called him Draco in my entire life.  It sounded weird coming out of my mouth, and looked even worse on parchment.  He was going to know straight away that something was up! I sighed, and bunched that piece carefully, making sure not to make too much noise so I wouldn't wake up my roommates. I chose midnight to write my letter to Malfoy, so no one could get suspicious. I had tried writing it down in the common room, but Harry was down there, and I chickened out, running halfway down the stairs then halfway back up.  He had just been staring at the dying fire.  I shook the picture from my head, and tossed my most recent parchment, tearing off another piece.

_Malfoy,_

I bit at the end of my quill. I was going to have to beg. This wasn't going to be pretty. 

*For one second, please pretend like you don't hate me, and that you actually care what I have to say. I...*

I swallowed my pride, forcing my hand across the paper.

*I need your help...*

***

"Ginny, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Hermione asked me, as I swallowed the last bit of my breakfast with difficulty, and got up from the table.

"Last minute homework," I muttered, eager to get away so she wouldn't see the lie all over my face. "Later, Hermione!" I said, ignoring her disapproving stare. 

It wasn't like I had _really_ forgotten to do my homework, anyways, I told myself, as my insides churned with guilt as I sped through the hallways to the Gryffindor Tower. That would make her happy. Oh, who was I kidding? Hermione would care more that I was lying, than not doing my homework. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was rushing up to my dorm to see if Malfoy's response came yet.  I had told him to make sure his owl didn't come with the morning post, so no one would get suspicious seeing his eagle owl deliver me a letter.  And so Ron wouldn't snatch it away from me. I knew it was Hermione who had given me the idea of getting another guy...I just knew Malfoy wasn't exactly who she had in mind. 

"Puckish pixie!" I snapped hurriedly when I reached Fat Lady. I couldn't let any of my room mates get up to the dorm before me.  They would surely open Malfoy's letter. Or at least ask me a million questions about it. 

"Why such a rush, doll?" She asked thickly through a mouthful of toast, swinging forward. 

I rushed inside, and sped up the stairs to the sixth year dorms.  There, on my bed, was a brown eagle, with a letter clamped tightly in his beak. 

My mouth dropped open.  He had actually responded! And quick, at that! Malfoy must have been up when I sent him that letter. I bit my lip almost scared of what it contained. 

I sat down on my bed, and gave his eagle owl a little pat on the head, which in return gave me a small gash on the pad of my index finger. 

Still cursing the stupid bird off (only a bird like that could've been a Malfoy bird) I unfolded the parchment. 

_Mini Weasel,_

I glared at how I was addressed in the letter, but read on nonetheless:

Wonder Boy's got a little lover now, eh? Chang?  She was the hot one from Ravenclaw, right? As much as I'd love to ruin Potter's fun - what makes you think this little scheme's gonna work? Hate it to say it Weasley but compared to Chang you're not lookin' too good down there.  Ever think that maybe Potter's got the hots for her and nothin' for you? And what's in it for me? Thanks but no thanks, I don't fancy getting beat up by six Weasley brothers.

_Draco._

I crumpled up the letter swiftly, and chucked it into the merrily crackling fireplace feeling satisfaction as I watched Malfoy's writing slowly getting devoured. I needed to persuade him.  I needed more of a plan.  I needed...bribery. 

The fact that I had no idea what to bribe him with was quickly set-aside in my mind. It was a small detail.  Right now I just

thought of all the things I could do to Malfoy once I had what he needed. 

I bit my lip. What was one thing Malfoys' valued most? More than money, more than their manor, more than...

I sat up in my chair, the corners of my mouth twinging into an evil grin. 

The thing Malfoys' valued the most, was the name Malfoy itself.

***

A/N2: Well, there's chapter 2!  I think I got it out fairly fast, and I hope you like it!  Thank you all for your reviews on my first chapter – I get so nervous when I start a story, that no one will like it! Please review this chapter as well! 

Thanks to everyone who reviews chapter 1...

Kristen Michelle (You're my first reviewer!), SoCo10187, danne23, Sauron (2ce!), LuLu PoTtEr, Shyanne, fredngeorgegirl, Jennie, Lourdes, allieshee, Walking Contradiction, Larken84, Angel St. James, Angel Dumbledore

...You guys rock!!

Also, good job on guessing (or perhaps it was more wishful thinking...hehehe) that the guy would be Malfoy! He's just the perfect choice, eh? ;-)

Next chapter should be out soon!


	3. Blackmail

A/N: Due to a large amount of snow, my school was closed today!! *cheers* Meaning that  I used the snow as inspiration, and wrote chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it, and I was very happy at the number of kind reviews I received for last chapter! Without my reviewers I'd be nowhere! Thanks a bunch, and read on!

Disclaimer: Too excited about this chapter to write one – see chapter one.

***

"Just five more minutes," I mumbled to myself, "stay awake for five more minutes..." Having Professor Binns as my last class of the day really wasn't the greatest way to end my first day back at Hogwarts since Christmas break.  I was so tired, that I had to keep reminding myself that it was almost over.

I spent the entire class trying to figure out a way to blackmail Malfoy into being my 'plan' but I was coming up with zilch. I had to face it - I had nothing on him.

Originally I thought, that if I could find a way to ruin the name 'Malfoy' and all that it stands for, and threatened Draco with that, then he would surely agree to this boyfriend thing.  Except... I didn't actually have anything that would put shame to the name Malfoy. 

I sighed, my eyes drooping to a close as my head lolled helplessly to the side.

A loud ringing snapped me back to attention. I joined my other classmates in whoops for joy as the end of the day bell rang noisily, and scattered out of the class, anxious to get away from the mind-numbing atmosphere. 

I walked up to Gryffindor Tower, dropping off my books in my room, and headed out the portrait hole to roam the hallways. 

It was overly crowded, as many stragglers were chatting it up with their friends, thankful that classes had ended.

I had to think. How could I find a way to blackmail Malfoy enough so that he would actually want to help me? 

_Spy on him?_  I shook the thought of my head, as I pushed my way up the stairs, with no real idea of where I was going. _Nah, it was too risky._

Without realizing it I stumbled into the out-of-order girls' bathroom on the second floor. I glanced around, shrugged, and hoisted myself up onto a sink. 

"What could I possibly do?" I mumbled out-loud. "Maybe just make him _think_ I know something..." I sat on this idea for a while throwing it around. "No..." I decided. "It'll never work."

I bit my lip, swinging my legs back and forth like a little girl, as I went over more strategies to use to blackmail Malfoy. 

"I could always owl Fred and George for help... They always have the good dirt on people. I wonder if they know anything..." I sighed. "Ah, but then they'll want to know _why_ I--" For a moment I thought I a heard a squeal of delight, from behind a stall door. 

Oh no! I looked around.  What was I doing? Talking aloud to myself in a bathroom! Of course no one ever really came in here to begin with... Which could only mean one thing. I hopped off the sink. 

"Myrtle?" I asked tentatively as to not set her off. 

Through a closed stall, out whizzed the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. "Hello, Ginny," she said secretively.

"Is there... something you want?" I tried to sound as nice as possible, because one wrong word could bring Myrtle into a bout of tears. 

"I heard you talking," she said in a squeaky voice. 

"That's right," I nodded. 

"About Draco Malfoy, were you?" She floated closer to me.

I wanted to tell her off for listening, but decided against it. "Yep." I fought the desire to move my hands in a 'get-to-the-point' motion. 

"I have something on him." She swung her hands back in forth in a little girlish fashion. 

My ears perked up. "Do you, now?"

She beamed down at me, and sped ever closer until we were nose to nose. I could feel the icy cold wafting from her. I moved a small step backwards, hoping she hadn't noticed, and she wouldn't think I was offending her. "I've just been dying to tell someone! I'm glad it's a Gryffindor, too! Would you like to know?"

I nodded eagerly. 

Myrtle looked delighted. A most unusual mood for her. "Well," she began. "One night, I got very bored sitting here sobbing and moping, that I decided to go for my midnight stroll. I like to check up in different bathrooms around the school," she informed me. 

I tried to ignore the thought of Myrtle just randomly floating out of a bathtub tap and spying on the person (or persons!) in it.

"This particular night, I must have ended up in the seventh year Slytherin bathroom." She grinned mischievously. "You're not going to _believe_ what I saw Draco Malfoy doing..."

A wicked smile plastered my face as she proceeded to tell me. 

***

"Thanks, Myrtle!" I said sprinting out of the bathroom, feeling far more superior then when I had first entered.

I sped down the stairs, looking every which way for that spot of blond hair. Then, there he was. Looking...

Well, I wasn't going to get into how good he looked, because I had to keep my mind on the task at hand. I hid behind a wall, waiting for him to pass by. And then...

"Malfoy!" I said leaping out in front of him causing a near collision. 

"_WHAT THE_-" 

I placed a hand on his arm, to silence him. 

And to be flirtatious.

He closed his mouth, opened it, then closed it again abruptly, looking down at my hand placed on his arm, then to me, then back to my hand on his arm giving me a look that could have froze fire.

I whipped my hand away from him quickly but stayed rooted to the spot. 

"Weasley?"

"Yes?" I answered sweetly.

"Move or I'll walk through you," Malfoy spat. 

I laughed nervously, but stayed put - every bone in my body shaking, as I knew that Malfoy had every intention doing just that. I had to get this out fast. "You have to help me."

Malfoy took a quick look around, making sure no one was watching him talking to a Gryffindor. And a Weasley. "Did you not get my owl?" His lips were barely moving, and I found it amusing how hard he tried to keep up his reputation.

"Oh, I got it. I just don't like what it contained."

"Deal with it," He said sidestepping me, and briskly walking away.

I stumbled forward to keep up with his rapid pace. "You're making a mistake, Malfoy," I said, sneaking a glance at him from the corner of my eye.

His features were hard. "Why's that?" He snapped. I was pretty sure he was simply walking for the hell of walking, with no particular destination in mind. 

"Well," I said with ragged breath as Malfoy made a sharp turn to avoid being seen by a group of Slytherins. "Let's say I know something--"

"Know what?" He asked stopping suddenly in mid-turn.

I just managed to refrain from slamming face-first into a painting twittering fairies. I backtracked, and came face to face with an aggravated Malfoy. "Oh, just... something," I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand. "So say, I accidentally let this _something_ slip out, due to..." I moved my hand in a thinking gesture. "Extreme misjudgment on your part," I snapped harshly.

"What?" The gray in his eyes was flickering. "What do you know?"

"Are you getting _scared_, Malfoy?" I was amazing myself at my boldness. But then again, I realized, I _was_ one up on Malfoy. 

"Tell me what you know," He growled.

"I know that you, Mr. Malfoy, like to take long luxurious baths, in which you wear a shower cap and sing a very well-known Muggle song." I smiled poisonously at Malfoy's horror-stricken face. "_Rubber ducky, you're the one_..." I chorused. 

"How do you--"

"... _You make bath time so much fun_..." 

"You won't - You --"

"... _Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you_!" I said dragging out the last note to a glorious finish. Malfoy's face was a ghostly white. I should have brought my camera. 

"Who have you been speaking to?" He said through gritted teeth.

I smiled innocently. "Why, no one--"

"WEASLEY!" He barked.

"A certain ghost in a certain out-of-order--" I blurted.

"Myrtle? She said she wouldn't tell!" 

"She didn't really appreciate you throwing the yellow ducky through her to get her to go away." I tutted at him. "She's just been _dying_ to tell someone, though..." I shook my head. "Pity the whole school will know by tomorrow... Oh well," I sighed wistfully. 

Malfoy looked like a cross between either wanting to punch the wall, or cry into it. The latter would have been quite amusing. "What do I have to do?"

I smiled broadly. "Pretend to be my boyfriend!"

Malfoy grumbled for a while, muttering inaudibly to himself. "This is blackmail, you know Weasel." 

I grinned wickedly in response. 

"Fine, I'll play your boyfriend so you can get _Potter _back," He spat out the name with disgust. "But don't expect speedy results, Weasley. I'll find it hard to make _you_ out to be irresistible." 

I rolled my eyes. He seemed to have regained his Malfoy composure. "Yeah, all right." I muttered, having liked the scared and vulnerable Malfoy much better. "Meet me here in this hallway, tonight before dinner. We'll go over the plan."

Malfoy looked sick, and turned away stalking off. 

I sighed, beginning to depart as well. 

It could have been worse. 

'Worse' wasn't even going to _cover_ what was soon to come.

***

I stared at my watch, tapping my foot impatiently later in the day, as I stood in the same hallway where I had told Malfoy to meet me. 

I really should have said a more specific time than 'before dinner'. I leaned up against the wall, half feeling like kicking myself for getting involved with this plan and half feeling like I should be patting myself on the back. 

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting," Malfoy sneered. 

I straightened up. "Not at all," I said sarcastically. He looked me up and down, almost as though he were giving me the once-over. It was very curious.

 "So," I began.

"So what?"

I had the mad desire to slap him, but held back. "Here's the plan, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay," Malfoy muttered, sounding barely interested. 

"When we walk into the Great Hall, you have to hold my hand," I said without preamble. I waited for Malfoy's objection, but to my surprise it never came. "And - um- "

Why hadn't I planned this out more?! I had designed my retorts out so nicely, that I was hardly prepared for him to _not _make snide remarks. 

"I don't reckon you should sit with me at the Gryffindor table, because well - you might get hurt," I said bluntly. Malfoy snorted. "So I'll sit with you and the Slytherins."

"What makes you think _you_ won't get hurt by _them_?" 

The color drained from my face. They couldn't do that, could they?

Malfoy chuckled. "Relax, Weasley, I'll _protect_ you." His voice was mocking, and I also noticed his eyes darting around dark shadows.

I lifted an eyebrow, but went on nonetheless. "All right," I said huffily. "So I guess, that's that." I stared at my watch once more. "Dinner's in fifteen minutes, we'll see how that goes, and then discuss our next public display..." I trailed off. 

Malfoy was still looking around very obviously.

"There's no one here, Malfoy!" I said. "No one sees you talking to me. I don't know why it matters - you'll have to be seen with me when we walk into the Great Hall for dinner." 

He didn't look as horrified, as I thought he would. "I was just certain that you had brought the Dream Team with you."

"Why would I do that? I told you, this is to get back at Harry."

"I just figured you'd bring Weasley and Granger, to make sure I don't 'harm' you." He smirked.

"They don't know about this."

He raised an eyebrow. "They don't? Why I thought that questioning Myrtle would surely have been a plan of the mudbl-"

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy!" I snapped.

He had an extreme change of expression. "Can't," He grinned, smugly.  "I'm too busy watching yours."

I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat, and his grin only grew wider.

"Acting like I'm irresistible doesn't seem _too hard_ to you, does it, now?" I snarled.

"You're lucky Weasel," Malfoy said, "That you didn't get the same phenotypic* genes as your brothers.  They wince when looking in the mirror."

After not even a few _minutes_ of pretending to go out with Malfoy, I had already discovered that he has a strange way of giving compliments.

"Do we get to kiss?" He spontaneously questioned.

"Do we _what_?"

"Listen, Weasley--" I could tell he enjoyed this. "--If you want to get Potter back, then you're going to have to make _us_ look believable. Or do you expect him to get wildly jealous over our steamy display of hand-holding?"

I grunted in response.

"Speaking troll, are we?"

"Draco-"

"First-name basis, now, I see," He commented with a satisfied smile.

Steam was coming from my ears.

"Fine." My hands were clenched, my teeth were gritted, my eyes were blazing, and in my mind I was screaming curses at him to no avail.

"Fine, what?"

"Fine I'll... I'll... kiss you," I finished quickly and inaudibly.

"Didn't catch that last part, sorry."

"I'll... kiss you."

He grinned pleasantly. "What?"

"I'LL KISS YOU!" I yelled, my face burning from anger.

A group of gossiping third year Hufflepuff girls who were in a corner, stared avidly in our direction, obviously looking for a new topic to discuss.

"CLEAR OFF!" I snapped. All four of them jumped up in surprise, dropped their books, and scrambled off in different directions.

Malfoy was laughing, and I shot him a death glare. "This is more fun than I thought it would be," He said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "I'll see you at dinner, Ginny." And he walked off, still chuckling to himself.

Stupid git.

Had I not been blowing fire out of my nose at that moment, I may have noticed that he had called me by my first name.

***

* phenotype genes are the genes that control how you look. 

A/N: *giggles* Writing Malfoy is fun! Okay, please don't yell at the way I portray him, because in my eyes that's how I see him. Suddenly realizing that Ginny's actually pretty, and that this could be fun. Malfoy's an interesting character. Anyways tell me how you liked that chapter! Please review! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2...

KeeperOfTheMoon, goobersprinkle, HP Blonde Crazy Chick, Lioness-07863, fredngeorgegirl, pineapplehead, Kristen Michelle (yes, I did leave everyone hanging last chapter, and I just did it again! *cackles*), Phoenix, dunken, Walking Contradiction, Neni Potter, Katrina, danne23, lilja, Angel Dumbledore, sabby, Potter25, odd-random-person0306, AgiVega, Katie (aww...Maybe I'll cut Harry some slack..._maybe _mwahahaha!)_, _Sauron (I hope this is _soon _enough for you. Sorry, I have a life and I don't have hour-by-hour posting), magicrulz718 (it's nice to have a new reviewer! Thank you!)

...You guys rock!!

Now, as a plug to myself, I'll tell you all that I entered GryffindorTower.net's Valentine's Day Contest and I have a story in that section called Things We Said Today with the same author name as I have here. Please check it out, and review on the thread they have set up, or, if you're not registered there, then you can wait until I post it on ff.net (which I'll do February 11th or 12th since ff.net won't be _open _Valentine's day...*glares*) and review when it's up! Just thought I'd let you know, because I'm pathetic like that! Hehe!


	4. King of the Slytherins

A/N: Here's chapter 4 for you!! I hope you like it just as much as the previous three, and I'm sorry for the time it took me to get it out!! 

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1.

***

I stared into the mirror, as I put on a light pink lip-gloss. 

"Ginny are you coming!?" Sharon screeched. 

I slipped on the gloss and made a trail leading up to my eye. "Shit," I whispered quietly, turning on the tap in the bathroom of the girls' sixth year dormitory, and splashing my face. "No, I'll just head out on my own!" 

"All right," She said. She opened the door and she and the rest of the girls in my dormitory filed out. 

I dried my face with a towel and looked at my reflection. I re-applied my lip-gloss. I then took it off and it put it back on six more times before hurling it across the room. 

I felt like I was trying too hard. 

Well, I had a right to be. I was already late for dinner, where Malfoy and I were going to walk in together hand in hand. If it looked like I had tried too hard, then people were going to think I actually liked Malfoy. I sighed. _Well, that's what I want them to think, isn't it?! _I shook my head, walked across the room, picked up the gloss, applied it, and raced out the door before I could think twice about it.

It was just lip-gloss after all. 

I sped down the stairs through the empty common room, and ran out the portrait hole slamming into something quite solid. 

"Malfoy!" I gasped. 

"Yes, it's Malfoy." He quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not supposed to know where the Gryffindor Tower entrance is!"

He smirked. "Slytherins know where every entrance to every tower is," He grinned smugly. 

"That's frightening," I stated. 

He shrugged. "So, ready to 'go public'?" He smirked. 

I bit my lip. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Malfoy stared at me like I was crazy. "No, I'm not sure, Weasel! You're the one who's supposed to be _sure_! You blackmailed me into this!" 

"Oh..." I said stupidly. "Right."

Malfoy gave a very exasperated sigh, and shook his head. "Well... are you, then?" 

"I don't know." 

"Why?" 

I looked up at him. "You care?"

"Of course I don't," he snapped. "But if you're going to back out of this then you'd better do it now."

"I just don't know if Harry will... get jealous." 

"So you're gonna wuss out?" 

I stared at him. "No!"

"It sounds like it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"You know what I think Ginny?" 

"What?"

"I think that you _are_ scared." I once more tried to retort but was again cut off. "But you shouldn't be."

I laughed. "Why not?"

"Because of course Potter will be jealous."

"He will?"

Draco looked highly annoyed. "Malfoys don't lie."

I snorted, and covered my mouth with my hands desperately trying to stifle my giggles.

Malfoy sighed. "Well, okay, sometimes we do, but – Oh, shut up!" 

I immediately stopped laughing, and looked up, but was surprised to see Malfoy grinning. 

"But," he continued, regaining face. "I'm not now."

I nodded. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, we shall," Malfoy mocked. He offered me his elbow. 

I stared at him thinking '_what the hell_', and I linked arms with him, as we headed down to the Great Hall.

And for some reason, just because Malfoy was there with me, I didn't feel quite so nervous anymore. 

***

I stared into the Great Hall of all the merrily chatting kids and teens sitting at their respective tables. Had there always been this many people in the school? 

Malfoy and I stood there, in the hallway, as though there was an invisible wall not allowing us to enter. 

"You ready?" 

I nodded, and took hold of Malfoy's hand, like we had planned. I began to walk forward but Malfoy stayed rooted to the spot. I started tugging, but he still wouldn't budge. I dropped his hand. 

The better question was, was _he_ ready? 

"Draco!" I snapped. 

He looked up at me. "Oh. Right. Come on then." 

I rolled my eyes, and once more took hold of his hand. It was sort of warm, and comforting. I blinked as I realized what I was just thinking. Bloody hell, this was Malfoy! Pull it together, Ginny! 

We both took a few steps forward, then I strengthened my resolve, and we entered the Great Hall. 

I felt as though every head had swiveled in our direction. That wasn't entirely true. Only the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were staring. But it was enough to make me wish I could disapparate out of here. I swallowed, as I looked over at the Gryffindor table, and held on to Malfoy's hand a little more tightly.

Ron seemed to be having some sort of spluttering out-burst, only without speaking. It was as though words could not describe his anger. Although, colors seemed to be doing the job fine. He went from pale, to very pale, to red, to purple and right now he was settling on a nice blue-green sort of a shade. He looked a cross between wanting to throw up, and wanting to cross the Great Hall and beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp. 

I mustered a smile at my fellow Gryffindors, trying to send them an apologetic look. I knew this was shameful to them. Hermione's mouth was dropped open, and she had this half harsh, half awed look on her face. It was as though she was frightened at the idea that I was with Malfoy, but amazed at my guts to walk through the Hall hand-in-hand with him in plain sight of everyone. 

That makes two of us, then.

I then locked eyes with Harry. It was as though he was burning a hole in me with his gaze. Maybe Draco and I were still walking... I was no longer sure. In fact, I wasn't really sure of anything at that moment. The _only _thing that I was sure of was him. Because in that second, every feeling I ever felt for Harry came rushing back and I had never wanted someone to love me so badly in my entire life. 

I wanted to be able to describe his face. I wanted to say that he killed Cho with his butter knife, stood up, punched Malfoy and then declared his love for me. I wouldn't have even minded to say that jealousy was evident all over his features. But there was _nothing_ on his features. His eyes were questioning, and hard, his mouth was set; his face was impassive. 

I averted my gaze, realizing that we had finally reached the Slytherin table. Our thirty-second walk seemed to have lasted an eternity. I struggled not to lose face in front of the Slytherins as I sat down. Pansy Parkinson was eyeing me with extreme dislike.

Crabbe and Goyle were staring at me hungrily. And no, not the passionate sort of hungry, the hungry that said they wanted to pound me to the ground and eat my corpse for dinner. "Is this allowed?" Goyle asked thickly.

Draco stared around at his fellow irritable Slytherins before making a loud declaration. "She's here because I invited her here, and that's all that needs to be said, and all that's _going_ to be said so you treat her like you would treat me. With some respect." He stared at them all to say 'Or else you die' which I found quite amusing, considering half of the guys at this table could have taken Malfoy on any day they wanted too. 

Still, they nodded grouchily, and went back to their meals. Crabbe and Goyle seemed dissatisfied with this response, and gave me one last look before turning away without another word. 

I raised my eyebrows. Well, all hail Draco, King of the Slytherins.

***

"So, how did we do?" Malfoy asked me, as we walked to the Gryffindor portrait hole, sometime after dinner. We had hung around in the Great Hall for a bit, as to avoid the 'after-dinner' crowd.

"I think it went over well."

Draco smirked. "I thought your brother would have a heart attack."

I sighed. "I almost forgot that I have to deal with him." 

He shrugged. "Ah... you can take him." 

I laughed. "Well, I don't think he'll actually try to beat _me _up..."

"Ah... right." Malfoy nodded. "Well, in that case... _I_ can take him." 

I shook my head, but smiled. 

"So, you think when you get inside Potter will throw himself at your feet and kiss the hem of your robes?" 

I snorted. "I'm not some _queen_!"

Malfoy grinned. "Sure, not to me. But maybe to him..." 

I laughed. "I don't think so." 

"Well we all knew Potter was stupid."

I looked up at him; the strangest feeling taking over me as I wondered how there was this actually semi-sincere person hiding inside Malfoy's facade.

I stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Thanks Malfoy."

"For what?" 

"For... this whole acting thing with me. For pretending to be my boyfriend." 

"I didn't really have a choice," He muttered.

I shook my head. "Sure, but it's more than that. Thanks for... being nice about it. And... well, for walking me up here. Like you... care, or something," I mumbled. 

He stared at me. "You're weird, Weasley. Runs in the family."

I rolled my eyes. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Malfoy said sarcastically. He turned away, and I watched him leave until I could no longer see his frame walking down the long deserted hallway. 

"Puckish pixie," I said to the Fat Lady. I almost wanted to tell her that she could take her time in opening up for me. That I was in no hurry to get inside. That I wouldn't have minded if she never opened for me, and I had to stay out here in this hallway never having to face the people inside for the rest of my life. But I never got a chance, because she swung forward, and a pair of arms dragged me through.

I looked up at Ron's blazing eyes. "Don't say it," I whispered. His hands were holding onto my shoulders so tightly it was bruising. "Don't tell me that I'm stupid."

Ron took a few collective breaths. "He's trash, Ginny." I would have rather had him scream. Ron said it with such venom that it felt ten times worse than if he yelled so loud that it was piercing. He let go of my shoulders slowly, and I rolled them around to rid the pain. 

I suddenly looked over his shoulder, and saw that Harry was standing not ten feet behind Ron, with his hands shoved in his pockets, and Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace biting her lip, both wanting, and at the same time not wanting to get involved. "He is not," I said quietly.

Ron shook his head, and laughed sourly. "I'm not going to yell at you. I can't find good enough words to describe what you're doing, but you're making a mistake. I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but you should know that you're going to get hurt. He's a Malfoy. You don't belong with him." 

A hot swoop of anger then flashed through me. "Oh yeah!? Then who _do _I belong with?" 

Ron shook his head. "I don't – A Gryffindor! That's who! Maybe even a Ravenclaw... Hell, a Hufflepuff, even! But Ginny for Merlin's sake not him! Not a damned Slytherin!" 

Well, Ron was yelling _now_, that was for sure. "You don't know him," I snapped. "The same way that you don't know me."

Ron sighed exasperatedly. "Not this again."

I felt like I had been slapped. "What the hell does that mean?" 

"Nothing. Forget it, I'm going to bed," He turned around, and stalked off. "You – You go ahead and be with him, but when something happens, I won't be here for you to come crying too." He paused, halfway up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. "The time will come when you wished you had listened to me." He climbed the rest of the way up, and a door slammed in the distance. Hermione then got up and threw me a half exasperated half apologetic look, before chasing after Ron. 

"Yeah, listen to this," I growled to myself, making a rude gesture with my hand up at the boys' seventh year dormitory. I whirled around, and found myself suddenly staring into emerald green eyes. I had forgotten he was standing there. 

"Is he really your boyfriend then?" 

The anger of my heated argument with Ron was now colliding with my sudden hatred for Harry. It was not a good mix. "What's it to you?" I spat. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "You know what it is. He's a Malfoy."

I laughed derisively. "Are you going to get on my case too, Harry? Say that you worry about me getting hurt--" 

"Ginny--"

"--Because you obviously _don't _worry about my feelings, because the last time that we actually had a real conversation, you left me for that b--"

"_Don't _bring that into this," Harry cut in with burning eyes. "This is about you being with a Slytherin. With a _Malfoy._"

"Why do you care that I'm with him?" I yelled angrily.

Harry looked as though he were having an internal struggle with himself. "I don't," He managed through gritted teeth.

"Then stay out of it!" I snapped. I whirled around and sped up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, slamming the door behind me, not caring if I woke the other girls up. I sunk down to the floor, and put my head in my hands. 

I was no longer certain if the whole plan was even worth it anymore. 

***

A/N2: Well, there's chapter 4. Took me a bit longer to get out, I know. I'm sorry about that! I hope you liked it though! I had some trouble trying to get Ron's reaction right. I didn't want him to be way over-done, but of course he was going to be _angry_. Well, you can tell me your questions, comments, and concerns in a review!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3...

**HP Blonde Crazy Chick**, **StephanieCook** (*blushes* Thanks!), **kei-chan**, **Lorenzo** (*lol* Yes, really only 13. I'll be 14 in about 2 weeks though! ;-)), **Kristen Michelle **(Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter! You... stop protesting, because without you this chapter wouldn't be here!!  Hehe), **allieshee** (G/D or G/H you ask? You'll see soon...), **fredngeorgegirl**, **magicrulz718**, **Lucia Dreams** (hehe maybe...), **Kaeldra**, **odd-random-person0306**, **Lioness-07863**, **Shellyk** (*lol* You're review made me laugh :-D), **Eris** **Queen of the Shadows**, **goobersprinkle **(I inspired you?! Awesome! *lol* I will definitely read and review that! Just keep reminding me, in case I forget :-P), **KeeperOfTheMoon**, **Katrina **(Many people are asking me that! You'll see!), **AmaraDragon**, **Sauron**, **Walking Contradiction **(Your reviews are always so nice and sweet! Thanks!), **eclectus**, **Sandi**, **kat**, **hpdancer92**, **Jessika Organa Solo **(Oh, thanks for informing me! I just learned the phenotypic genes control how you look, but that was 7th grade science, so I'm guessing my teacher didn't go into further detail. Sorry about that!!)

...You guys rock!!

Please review!! I'll try to get chapter 5 out quickly!


	5. Of Potions and Feminine Issues

A/N: Don't get scared away by the chapter title! *lol* And, I'm sorry it took me awhile to get this out!  Every day I wrote bits and pieces, and today I _finally _strung it all together.  I really didn't mean to take all that time on it, but to make up for it, I made this chapter long for you all! I hope you have fun reading it! And I attempted a more "believable" Draco. *sighs* But I just love him as a sweetheart! 

Disclaimer: Because you care so much, I'll tell you exactly where to find this information: Chapter one. 

***

"Ginny! Wake up, sleepy head!" 

I heard distant giggling. 

"Huh?"

"You're going to miss breakfast!" 

I yawned sleepily. "Five more minutes mum," I mumbled. 

I heard someone snort. 

"Heh?" I rubbed my eyes. 

More eccentric laughing.

I sat up abruptly, wiping the corner of my mouth. "Wha -- What happened?" I looked up into the glinting eyes of my roommates Sharon, Marie, Anna, and Beth.

"Why am I on the floor?" I asked stupidly.

Sharon giggled. "Well, apparently you feel asleep here, Ginny," she said as though she were talking to a slow child.

I rolled my head around, feeling all the knots and kinks.  "Oy..." I mumbled. I looked down at my crinkled robes. "Just bloody great," I grumbled. Apparently I had just fallen asleep on the floor last night after talking to Ron and Harry, with my robes on and everything. Perfect. 

"Need shower..." I got up, tripping over my own trunk, and falling down flat on my face. 

"Ginny," Marie reasoned with me, sitting me up. "There is _no time_. You have to eat breakfast, then we have Potions first." 

"Wonderful," I griped, catching my reflection in the full length across the room. And no, 'wonderful' was _not_ describing the face that looked back at me.

"Think of it this way," Sharon said, patting my hand. "Draco Malfoy is probably waiting for you." 

I looked up sharply. "Is that...okay?"

Beth laughed. "No, Ginny," she said mockingly stern. "You can't see him and that's that!" 

I giggled with my friends. "You sounded like Ron!" 

"Scary, eh?" Beth grinned. "Ginny, Malfoy's gorgeous. And well... If you like him, then," she shrugged. "We like him." 

"It doesn't matter that he's in Slytherin," Anna said. "There's a reason you're with him. And we support that."

I swallowed. I couldn't tell them the truth. It was just one of those things, not where I didn't trust them, I just... wasn't ready.

I had no idea how to tell them. 

I looked around at the four faces of these girls who had over the years become my best friends.  

And how I loved my friends. 

I smiled toothily, feeling ever so emotional.  I then hugged each of them. "Thanks." 

They laughed at me, and rolled their eyes. "Now come on!" Sharon stood up, and pulled me up with her. She circled around me. "We need damage control." 

I scowled. Sharon got out her hair essentials, and Anna went to do my make-up, as Beth and Marie rummaged through my trunk for my spare school uniform. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin for these girls. 

***

I slid next to Draco five minutes late at breakfast that morning. 

"Where were you," he hissed. 

I shook my head, glancing around at the goons seated at the table who were all glowering at me. "Long story.  And you could greet me a little better than that." 

Draco snarled. "Good morning, sunshine," he spat. 

Okay, or not. "Er... better!" I said sarcastically plastering a smile on my face. 

"Glad, you think so."

I arched an eyebrow but said nothing. It wasn't like I expected him to be a sweetheart towards me.  Though I knew that's what I wished for.  I wasn't even sure why.  

I huffed, picking at my food, when it suddenly hit me. 

Where were we sitting? At the Slytherin table.  And whom did he hold up a reputation for? The Slytherins. 

I sighed, wondering why I hadn't seen it before.  I hated people with split personalities, but then I realized, I was asking for this. 

I ate my food silently for a while, before Malfoy nudged me. 

"Not speaking?" He said looking at me. 

It took me by surprise at how... Good-looking he was.  Of course, I always knew it, but at that moment, it just blew me over, and I almost felt nervous around him. "I wasn't sure if I was aloud." 

He chuckled softly. "Glad you're treating me like royalty." 

I rolled my eyes, frowning. 

"Hey, Weasley?" He leaned in. 

I swallowed looking up. "What?" I mumbled. 

"Don't take everything so seriously." 

He then when back to his eggs, leaving me to stare at him in wonderment. I had no idea whether that was caring, or mocking. Maybe a mix of both. I smiled a little at the thought.  It was kind of nice.  I looked over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Ron snarling in my direction and having an animated conversation with Harry. Harry, who was every so often glancing over at me. 

I grinned to myself, looking away. And possibly getting nicer. 

***

"We are going to make a serious potion today. It requires strict attention because I expect at least three of the Gryffindors over here to screw it up, end then come complaining to me. You'll be the first Miss Caldwell... If you don't STOP TALKING!" Snape barked.

Sharon straightened up immediately, her face reddening. 

I caught her attention, and rolled my eyes in Snape's direction.  We grinned at each other.  

"Something amusing, Miss Weasley?"

"No Professor," I said. 

He gave me an intimidating look, and I sank down in my seat, cursing his ugly face silently. 

He went on with a lecture, keeping a stern eye on Sharon and me until he went over to write the ingredients for the potion on the board. 

"Gin!" A familiar voice hissed.

I all but fell off my chair. 

I looked around blindly. "Draco?" I whispered covering my mouth so Snape wouldn't notice me talking to a certain Slytherin standing in the doorway. 

"Ask to go to the nurse!" 

I looked at him like he was crazy, which I came to realize, was most likely true. "Are you mad!?" 

"MISS WEASLEY!" 

I jumped ten feet in the air just managing to save my cauldron from crashing to the floor, as my elbow slipped and banged into it. I smiled sweetly. "Yes, Professor?"

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Snape asked gliding over to me as though he were on wheels. He looked down at me menacingly. 

I looked at the doorway, but Draco had disappeared. I took a deep breath. "Er... Yes."

Snape's front lip curled. "Well?" He roared.

"May I go to see Madam Pomfrey?  I'm not feeling too well," I lied, putting on a pouty face. 

"No," he snapped. "Now pay attention!" He banged his fist down on my desk causing me and the Gryffindors seated around me to wince. 

"Oh... But," I was inwardly cringing, yet at the same time shaking with laughter at the thought of what Snape's reaction to this would be. I beckoned him back over to my seat. 

"But _what,_ Weasley?"

I made a hand motion to show him he needed to come closer. 

"Oh alright!" He growled, bending down, level with my head. 

"I'm having..." I lowered my voice a notch. "_Feminine issues_." 

I heard Sharon snort next to me, and then cover her mouth holding back laughter as Snape's eyes flashed at her. 

He stared at me, recoiling slightly. I bit my lip and nodded, shrugging. "Fine! Go!" He barked.

I jumped out of my seat gathering my books, racing out of the room hearing Snape yell about an essay that was due tomorrow. 

I fell against the wall outside the classroom, overcome with giggles. I turned my head slightly to see Draco looking at me with amusement. 

"Cutting class is more fun than you thought it would be?" 

I grinned, nodding. "You have no idea." 

Malfoy shook his head dejectedly. "You are such a prude, Weasel." 

I straightened up. "I am not!" I retorted. 

He shrugged. "You want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Wonder Boy's going."

I stared at him blankly. "You made me cut _potions_ to ask me _that_?" 

Draco took a few moments absorbing this. "Er... Yeah." 

My mouth dropped open. "That's it?!" 

Draco backed away. "Whoa... Take it easy.  I thought you wanted to get out of that class. Or..." He smirked. "Do you have a thing for the head of Slytherin house!?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

I felt sick. "EW! NEVER!" I shrieked. 

Malfoy burst out laughing. "You keep telling yourself that, Mrs. Severus Snape!" 

"You git!" I ran up to him as though to slap him but he caught my hand. 

"You think you can take me, Weasel?" 

Yeah right. 

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact!" 

He rolled his eyes. "That's something I would pay to see."

"You can see it right now if you want." For some reason I felt so... bold around Draco.  Almost like hanging around him was my challenge.  To break the _real_ Malfoy out of his shell. 

He shook his head sadly. "You're delusional."

I wrenched free from his grasp, and suddenly my hand felt oddly cold. "You're just afraid I actually _can_ take you."

"Trust me, Weasley, that's the least of my worries." 

I grinned. "Oh, you wait. One day... when you least expect it, I'll get you."

Draco nodded me off. "I'm not gonna lose sleep over that thought." He turned away. "Sorry for getting you out of Potions.  I never knew how much that class meant to you."

I glared at his retreating figure, just _sensing_ his smug look. "Shut up, Malfoy." 

"Yes or no for Hogsmeade?" He said tilting his head, so I met his gray eyes. 

"No," I snapped. 

He leered at me. "See you Saturday, Weasley." 

I scowled. "You wish, Draco Malfoy!" I called to him, as he walked away. 

Glowering, I kicked at the floor, though I had realized something. I had a normal, joking, naturally infuriating, but still semi _fun_ conversation with Draco Malfoy. And it had happened before. And it would happen again. 

And I wasn't scared at all. 

***

It was a Thursday night, but still, the Gryffindor common room was bustling with energy as though it were Friday.  I sighed, pushing my way over to an empty table and throwing all my books down on it after my last class of the day. 

I sat down.  I had a twenty-six inch long Potions essay to right about all the benefits of a sleeping potion. I glared down at my parchment, which so far only held my name. Which was written very large, at that. And I was hoping to get it all done before dinner. 

I sighed, grabbing my quill, and dipping it in ink. 

"Sleeping potions are useful because..." I scribbled, not caring about being original, or using a creative opening. 

I looked up, as someone sat down at the table across from me. Inwardly groaning, I stared determinedly down at my Potions essay as Harry sprawled his books across the table. 

I sighed putting my head in my hands as words started blending together, and I started getting dizzy. 

"Potions?"

I nodded lazily.  I was in no mood to start talking to that Cho-worshipper. 

"Yeah, me too."

I gave the comment no response. 

"What did Snape assign you?"

I shrugged, still not looking up. 

I heard Harry's frustrated sigh. "Oh."

"Uh huh," I muttered, pretending to scribble something meaningful on my parchment, while all that I had written was 'Potions suck'. I stared at my paper. 'Sleeping potions are useful because potions suck.'  

"So..."

Groaning, I forcefully ripped off the piece of parchment, which held my insightful phrase. "Is this your idea of small talk or something?" I snapped, crumbling the paper, and tossing it across the room where it hit Neville in the head, causing him to look around blindly.

"I just want to talk to you!" Harry urged, leaning closer across the table. 

"About what? Potions?!" I sneered. 

Harry's eyes blazed with urgency. "Look, do I have permission to talk to you?" 

I rolled my eyes, snarling. "Sure. You can talk 'til your voice has gone hoarse, but it doesn't mean I'll stay and listen." 

Ignoring the possibility that I may just childly plug my ears, Harry started rambling. "Ginny, I know things between us have been really weird--"

Struggling with conflicting feelings, I started hastily gathering my books, and supporting them in my right arm, as I stood up. 

"And well -- wait, where are you going?" 

I laughed derisively. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." He stood up from the chair. 

I met his gaze. Harry's eyes were emerald flames burning with desperation. "I'm--" For a split second I remembered every reason for I why was in love with him. I swallowed hard, knowing what I had to do. "I'm going to meet Draco." 

Harry stared blankly at me for a moment, and though there was vivacious energy throughout the common room, I heard none of it.  The lack of sound between us was ringing through my ears. Harry's fists were clenching, and his jaw was set. "So go," he said in a strangled sort of voice. 

I pushed back my emotions. "That's what I was doing," I spat.  I turned swiftly on my heel, and pushed through the bubbly crowds, feeling Harry's eyes on me until I disappeared through the portrait hole. 

I ran all the way down to the library, my arms aching, until I hurried past Madam Pince who glared at me because apparently my feet were making too much noise, and dropped all my books onto a vacant table only earning myself another glare. 

I sighed, slumping down into the chair, putting my head into my hands, breathing hard. 

"Weasley?" 

I swallowed a lump in my throat, swiping at my eyes, which were threatening a sudden down pour. 

"Are you--" Draco slid into the chair next to me. "Weasley are you _crying_?" 

"Go away Malfoy," I said with a rising lump in my throat. 

"You _are_ crying." 

I turned sharply staring into his hard eyes. "Oh, well spotted!" I hissed. "Why do you sound so bloody happy about it?"    

"AHEM!" 

Draco and I jumped at the sound of Madam Pince clearing her throat pointedly from the corner. "Sorry," I whispered, over to her. She looked at me with a beady eye. I stood up abandoning my potions homework, and shuffled my feet out the door, with Malfoy reluctantly following.

I stood out in the hall staring at Draco. What was his problem? Why did he sound so giddy about me crying, and then start following me around like he gives a damn about what I feel? 

"I wasn't happy," he snarled. "God, Ginny, you make me out to be this horrible person with no heart."

I laughed harshly. "Sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone I used to know." 

Draco's front lip curled. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you going to act like a complete frigid--" Here Draco said I word, which I had already been called once before by Cho _and_ Harry, "--about it, until I give up?"

I shrugged coldly. "The latter, I suppose." 

"I despise you Weasleys," Draco said loathingly. 

I rolled my eyes. He acted as though I hadn't heard this before. "Does it matter that much to you?"

"Not really," Malfoy drawled.

"Argh!" I threw my hands up in the air, never wanting to slap someone so badly in my entire life. "Then why did you ask!?" 

Malfoy was grinning smugly, clearly enjoying this. "I was just kidding. Of course I want to know why you were crying, Weasley. After all, I _am_ your boyfriend." He smirked. 

I was very close to losing it. "It was just about Harry," I muttered. "Nothing special." 

Draco suddenly stopped smiling. "What did he do?"

The thing was, not even I was sure. It was one of those things where I was simply crying because I loved him so much and knew I could never have him. Malfoy would never understand what that was like.  

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered. 

Malfoy swallowed. "Ginny he didn't -- I mean, he didn't hurt you... Or something, did he?" 

Suddenly my eyes welled with tears again. Malfoy could say he didn't care about me as much as he wanted, but the truth was... He _did_ care. More than even he realized. I shook my head, my heart warming towards him. "Never," I said. 

Draco exhaled. 

I almost wanted him to ask again why I was crying, but he didn't.  He wasn't that type of person. I sighed. "Thanks for worrying."

He groaned. "Honestly, Weasley, I don't _worry_.  I don't care!" 

I started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" He snapped.

I shook my head, grinning. 

"You're too happy, Weasley."

My mouth dropped. "I was just crying!"

Draco shrugged. "Sure, but somewhere deep down there was a giddy part of you, bursting to get out."

I made a face at him like he was psycho. "So now I was 'giddy' crying?!" 

Draco smirked. "Whatever bubbles your cauldron, I guess." 

I shook my head at him. "You only say I'm too happy, because you're comparing me to _you_."

Draco stared at me blankly. "I'm happy," he said, sounding hurt.

I bit my lip, holding back a laugh. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but...You honestly think you're _happy_?" 

Draco glared. "Shut up, Weasley."

I started giggling. 

"There you go with the happy thing again! You are way too chipper!" 

Okay, I couldn't take it anymore. "Chipper!?" I burst out, wiping my eyes. "Who says that!?" I had doubled over with laughter, and when I looked up, I saw Draco watching me, his gray eyes dancing with amusement. 

My laughter started fading as I straightened up and looked at him. He was so handsome. I walked forward, having the strangest urge to just... Touch his face, or run my hands through his blond silky hair, or --

"Ginny."

Oh god. No. Not now.

I turned around slowly. "Ron." My eyes then darted sideways. "Harry."

Ron sneered, and Harry was eyeing Malfoy with dislike. 

"Since we're all politely saying hello..." Draco cut in. "Scarhead. Weasel." He nodded.

We stood there, all staring each other down. Draco and me on one side, and Ron and Harry across from us. 

Harry tore his murderous stare from Draco, and then settled his eyes on me. It was almost as if he were saying "How could you be doing this? How could you be with him?" Like he were trying to make me guilty... Or maybe it was scared. I wasn't really sure because at that moment I was feeling a mix of both emotions. 

"What are you looking at, _Potter_?" Draco spat out Harry's name with emphasized venom. 

I then felt a rush of gratitude towards Malfoy. Not just because Harry had averted his gaze, right when I felt like I might just lose control, but because he was making us seem real. Like he actually cared that Harry was looking at his _girlfriend_.

So here we were, standing in a little square, each of us wishing the person on the opposite side nothing but ill. 

"Well," Draco said finally having had enough. "As much fun as this little rendezvous in the hall has been, I think I've endured looking at your two ugly faces as much as I can handle in one day. Come on, Gin." He placed his hand on my arm.

Out of nowhere Ron immediately lost control, and lunged forward. "You keep you're bloody hands off my sister, Malfoy!" He yelled. He flung forward, and when he hit mid-air Harry reached out and grabbed the back of Ron's robes when he was just inches from throwing Malfoy to the ground. 

Harry now had grasp of Ron's arms, which were struggling to throw a few good punches at Malfoy, even though Draco and I had been steadily moving backwards the whole time. 

"That's right Potter," Malfoy spat. "You always were the Wonder Boy. Never wanting to cause trouble. Playing hero, just to impress someone." He jerked his head in my direction, in the smallest of movements. 

Harry's eyes flashed, and he let go of Ron, who staggered forward, before regaining himself, and straightening his robes. 

"I don't see anyone here that I want to impress, Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth.

My heart plummeted.

"He speaks," Draco said sarcastically. He gave Ron a menacing glance, before taking hold of my hand. "Come on, Ginny," he repeated. He looked at me, and then to Harry. "Ginny!" He hissed in my ear. 

His warm breath tickled my skin, and brought me back to life. I swallowed hard, tearing my eyes off Harry, who pretended not to notice. 

Ron, I saw, was now torn between staring at Harry in astonishment at his comment, and staring at mine and Draco's intertwined fingers. 

"Yeah," I muttered finally, turning away.

I sighed. I'd hate to see the way Ron reacts to when Malfoy and I actually have to _kiss_, much less hold hands.

***

A/N2: Well, there is chapter 5.  I'm not sure if I made Draco any more well, Draco-like in this chapter, but, that's what  I was aiming for.  Of course, Draco _is _a "ladies man" so he's not going to act like a complete jerk.  He has his moments.  Anyways, just tell me what you thought.  Of Draco, and of the chapter. Is Harry bothering you or what?! Wouldn't you just love to go inside his head, and figure out what he's thinking?! Hehe, too bad that will never happen *cackles*. But next chapter you will get a little... something. Just _something _to help you figure out what's going through his head.  Again, sorry for the time-lapse between chapters.  And, please review! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4 (there were a mighty lot of you! Most I've ever gotten on a chapter before!)...

**Goobersprinkle **(I read your story, and I am liking it!! Continue!! Also, tell me if you think Draco was a bit more in character in this chapter. If not, please tell me how to improve on him!), **Kristen Michelle **(*lol* Aw, Kristi.  Have you fallen in love with Draco Malfoy? Tee hee! Your review was so funny!), **The Dark Lord of Mordor **(3 times! Thanks!), **Female Fred**, **kei-chan **(Don't feel sorry for either of them! They got themselves into this! And who knows... Maybe it's all for the better ;-)), **Becky** (Thanks so much! You're one of the few that actually liked Malfoy's personality!), **Ginny Coupling Fan **(and what an interesting choice that will be!), **Nia 88 **(Oh! Don't hate poor Harry! He's just so confused!), **allieshee **(I'm glad about how you feel Ginny shouldn't have to beg for love. It's just not fair.  But she'll find the guy for her.), **Jessika Organa Solo** (Don't hate Malfoy! Go with the 'like' part! He's just a nice guy trying to get out of his shell.  He has no idea how.), **Lucia Dreams**, **KeeperOfTheMoon**, **Shyanne **(It's alright that you hadn't reviewed in a while! I'm glad you found the story, and that you see Malfoy and Harry's personalities as a refreshing change.), **AmaraDragon**, **hpdancer92**, **Katrina **(*gives you a tissue* I hope you squashed that Cho! Who likes her anyways?!), **Killer Angel**, **Walking Contradiction **(You _never _bother me! I _love _your reviews!! They make me so happy, and I'm glad you like the story so much! Thanks!!), **weirdo_without_a_clue **(*lol* I would be warned... There is snogging in the future, and very possibly that l-word!! Don't worry though, I won't make it mushy-gushy ;-) Ginny is not sure of the plan anymore because she thinks the plan _isn't _working. Well, that's part of it anyways. And Ginny does _not _hate Harry. She just doesn't like him. But at the same time she loves him.  That Ginny.), **Lawwwren **(I've been tellin' everyone else, Malfoy's just a sweetie at heart!!), **Potter25 **(I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as you wanted! But I hope you smiled during this chapter too!), **magicrulz718 **(G/D or G/H eh? Telling you would ruin all the fun!), **Lioness-07863 **(I'm afraid this wasn't 'faster' was it? Sorry about that!! I'm glad you're liking it though.), **dan fan**, **maria **(Thanks for defending me!), **GirlAngel **(Thanks! And as for the D/G... Well, I don't know...), **Novalee**, **OliverPhelpsLover **(Wow! I've never had a biggest fan! Hehe *feels special* It's alright that you didn't review sooner. I'm just glad that you're reviewin' now! Thanks!), **StarJade **(*LoL* Yes, he is quite hot, that Draco. Oh, and I got your meaning very well! Hehe!), **BB-deejay aka Cookie Monster**,** Snoopy511 **(It _does _have to be summer, and H/G BETTER get together in book 5 or J.K. Rowling can expect an angry letter from me! And you're right about reviews. They do make you happy – and yours definitely did for me too! Thanks!), **Nitestar777** (Indeed! Perhaps it is a semi-likable Draco. Just a matter of opinion!), **Angel Dumbledore** (:-)), **danne23**, **your_fan**, **Darcel** (I know and I'm sorry!), **blingbling**, **Punkin **(*lol* Well, actually I just turned 14 two weeks ago, but thanks!), and **Wizzabee **(Thanks a bundle! I just love that song!)

...Phew! Thank you all so much, you guys rock!! 

Please review again!! And I will try to hurry with chapter 6!


	6. As If I Care

A/N: Just tell me how many times I have to say sorry to get you all to forgive me, and I'll do it!! I really am sorry! I don't even know how long it's been, because I'm too scared to look at the "updated" date! But it's definitely been over a month. I really, really, _really _am sorry! I made this chapter long too, but it's not as long as last chapter... But it's still long. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Tell me you're not reading this! You want to read the chapter! I mean it _is _about time! If you must know though, check chapter 1. But not now! Read now!

***

I slammed through the common room, positively fuming. 

"Gin -- Oof!"

I stopped, having bulldozed over Hermione, in my hurry to race up through the common room unnoticed. 

"Sorry, Hermione," I said distantly, as she righted herself. 

I rushed over to the Girl's Dormitory steps, making my way up.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, chasing after me.

"About what?" I snapped.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. I stopped quickly, and she just refrained from slamming into me. 

I glared down at her, from a few steps above. "No."

"Ginny," Hermione pleaded. "I talked to Ron." 

I laughed derisively. "There's a surprise." 

Hermione sighed, and for some reason, was putting up with me. "Ginny--"

"Did he tell you what he did, Hermione?" I hissed. "Did he tell you that right in front of Draco -- and Harry -- he lunged forward, and told Malfoy to keep his hands off me? Did he mention that? All Malfoy did was touch my arm! Ron completely embarrassed me and--"

"Yes," Hermione cut me off.

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, he told me that, Ginny." 

I blinked in surprise. "Oh." 

"Ginny, he couldn't stand it," Hermione said in a completely calm voice. "He couldn't stand that fact that Malfoy was touching you -- even if it was only on the arm," she added hastily as I opened my mouth furiously to argue. "What did you expect, Ginny? You don't even forewarn him, and all of a sudden you're waltzing through the Great Hall hand-in-hand with _Draco Malfoy_?"

"I didn't waltz," I said stubbornly. 

Hermione sighed. "You know what I mean. You just all of a sudden dropped a bomb on us, and you expect us to be _okay_ with it?" 

I closed my eyes. She was right, of course. I opened up the door to my dormitory, checking quickly to see if any of the other girls were in there. It was a Friday afternoon, so of course no one would be. I walked inside, and sat down on my bed; Hermione sat next to me.

"Hermione... I'm not really -- dating Draco." I leaned up against the bedpost, cross-legged, preparing myself for a complete outburst, long explanations, and perhaps, even some crying. 

She raised her eyebrows. "No kiddin'?"

Okay... Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. 

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, I know."

I stared at her. "Who told you?" I asked stupidly.

Hermione shook her head smiling. "Lavender and Parvati."

"How do they know?!"

"Oh they were crystal-ball gazing and--"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

Hermione fell back on my bed overcome with giggles. 

I threw a pillow at her. "So, they weren't joining forces with Professor Trelawny?"

Hermione snorted, but shook her head, sitting up. "No one told me, Gin. I figured it out on my own." Well. Hermione was... Hermione. "Don't forget who gave you this 'brilliant plan' of making Harry jealous. Of course I didn't think you would go for it..." she sighed. "Why Malfoy?" 

"I don't know," I muttered. "Oh, Hermione, if you just knew him... He's not that bad, really."

"I already do know him, Ginny."

I hugged my knees to my chest. "He's just trying to get out of his shell." I shook my head. "He has no idea how."

"I can't believe we're talking about _Draco Malfoy_, mudblood hater."

I sighed. "I think he's past that.  I feel almost like... I'm _changing_ him. He has these amazingly sweet moments, and sometimes he doesn't even realize it." 

Hermione nodded. "There must be something about him then. I trust you Ginny. It's just... Be _careful_, I mean--"

"_Don't _give me a Ron lecture," I cut her off. 

"He's _worried_--"

"--so tell him to stop!"

"You know I can't.  It's not his fault.  He loves you."

I groaned. "I love him too, of course! But he has to lighten up!" 

"Maybe you should tell him what you told me." 

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I looked at her like she was insane. "He's my _brother_! He doesn't want to hear wonderful things about my so-called boyfriend!" 

Hermione looked out the window, battling with her conscience. "He misses talking to you."

"Yeah, right." But catching the look on Hermione's face, somehow I felt like she knew something. 

She turned back to me. "Oh, Ginny, don't tell him I told you, please.  I feel like I'm betraying him but--" she sighed. "--he told me that when you two were little, you always used to hang out together, and it was always you tagging along with him." Hermione nodded at my disbelieving expression. "He never admitted it then... but he said it was kind of nice to be looked up to."

My stomach dropped.  I felt like the most horrible person in the world. "He told you that he... he misses that?" And after all the yelling and screaming Ron used to do to get me to leave him alone... How the hell was I supposed to know he _liked_ it?

She shook her head. "He told me all that I just told you, and then sort of stared into space.  I heard the words he didn't say though.  Of course he misses it.  And of course you being with Malfoy is freaking him out. He's _Ron_.  He's overprotective, sure, but he cares about you. He's sensitive -- you know that." 

She got up from my bed. "Just give him a chance." She opened and then closed the door behind her.  

Hearing her footsteps fade away, I fell back on my pillows. "I'll try," I muttered. "But who knows what good it'll do." 

***

"Ron! My favorite brother in the whole wide worl--" 

"Go away, _Virginia_," Ron snarled. 

I stared at him. Well, considering I just wandered through the entire school looking for him, and ended up screaming his name down four different hallways causing numerous glances in my direction, I _expected_ a nicer greeting than that. "No way, _Ronald_," I said in an equally petty voice. We used our full names with each other only when we were going through a period of utmost loathing for one another. I plopped down in the dusty desk next to him. 

The room Ron had chosen to hide out in turned out to be musty, old, abandoned, perhaps forgotten, classroom. I found it interesting how Ron knew exactly where it was though I was sure he would claim that he just happened to stumble into it. The sudden thought of Ron and Hermione snogging came to mind before I had a sudden other thought -- losing my lunch. 

"So," I began smartly.

Silence.

"Ron."

Silence.

"What's new?" 

Okay, so it wasn't my smoothest moment. And maybe not the best of conversation starters... but I was _trying_ which is more than I can say for some people. 

Ron turned in his seat to glare at me, giving me the full effect of his dark blue eyes boring into mine, before facing forward again. 

"Cool!" I burst out, as if he had actually answered my question with the most interesting and exciting response. "Nothing is actually going on with me, thanks for asking," I said with a dorky grin. I nodded at his silence. "Actually..." I began, getting an idea. "Something did in fact happen. You see, I just realized, that I might have made a fool of myself and ended up picking my _boyfriend_ over my brother. I wish I had realized it before too becau--"

"Ginny, what are you _doing_?" Ron cut me off sharply. 

At least we were past full-naming each other. "Having a conversation with you," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Ron stared at me blankly then muttered something to himself, most likely about my insanity, before his witty and ever so genius response. "It takes two people to have a conversation."

I widened my eyes. "So it does!" I bit my lip, dropping the overly cheery act. Upon realizing how serious Ron was, I didn't feel so chipper anymore. "Ron," I pleaded. "I know I made a mistake--" 

"God Ginny, why him?" He cut me off again. "Why Malfoy? Damn it!"

I sighed heavily, and looked up at the ceiling. I had never wanted to tell someone something so badly in my entire life. But I couldn't. And it was killing me. "I don't know," I whispered. "I think I'm... making him a better person--" Ron scoffed. "--Listen, Ron. I didn't come here to explain anything to you. I came here to apologize. But I'm not going to say that I'm sorry that I'm with him," I said quickly. "Because I'm not." Ron's eyes darkened. "But I am sorry for everything it's causing you. And... I'm sorry that I've been spending more time with him, than with you."

Ron was silent, but his features were softening.

"For what it's worth, Ron, out of all the brothers I have... I always felt closest to you. And though sometimes, I just want to murder you while you're sleeping, slowly and painfully," I said honestly. Ron's eyebrows shot up. "To be honest, I can't imagine my life with out you. I don't _want_ to imagine my life without you." I smiled a little, as Ron's face broke into a grin. 

His eyes lightened, and he patted my head, causing me to roll my eyes. "You know what, Gin?" I shook my head. "It was worth it all to hear you say that." 

And a warm fuzzy feeling came over me. Ron stood up, and stuck out his hand. "I'll try not to... interfere with you and --" he paused. "--what's-his-face." 

I shook my head. "Good enough, I guess," I said shaking his hand in a truce fashion. "I really am, sorry Ron," I said in all seriousness. Ron pulled me up from my seat. He was still a head taller than me.

"I know." 

I sighed. Oh, I loved these rare brotherly-sisterly moments I had with him. I leaned forward, and hugged him tightly. "I love you Ronniekins!" I giggled. 

I felt, rather than saw, Ron shake his head in nothing short of dismay. "You too, _Ginnykins_," he said mockingly. 

I smiled, breaking away. So, Ron would still be the overprotective brother I knew and loved. He would still clench his fists, and set his jaw when Draco and I walked past, I knew that. But things were going to be better now. 

And that was definitely a start.

***

"Ginny, do you want to go to the library with me, Beth and Marie?" Anna asked me in the dormitory a few hours before dinner. 

I was sprawled out on the bed, while she casually leaned up against the closed door. "On a Friday?" I looked up from the book I was reading. 

"We want to get our homework done before Hogsmeade tomorrow." 

"Is Sharon going?"

"She doesn't need to, since she's not going to Hogsmeade."

I stared at her. "Why not?"

Anna looked at me with an 'I-can't-believe-you're-not-getting-this-by-now' stare. "Because," she said slowly. "She and Colin broke up this morning and she was planning on having a great time with him there. But now she just doesn't feel like going anymore."

My mouth dropped open. "She and Colin _broke up_? When?" 

Anna looked annoyed. "After Potions. You weren't there." 

Obviously. I was cutting...with Draco. I hadn't even noticed her looking upset or anything during the rest of our classes. "Oh no..."

Anna's eyes softened. "Don't worry, Ginny. She knows what you're going through too now. She'll understand."

I shook my head. What was going on with me? "You know what? Tomorrow I'm going to but her a gift from Hogsmeade. I'll meet you guys down at the library in five."  

Anna looked me up and down. "Why? You don't have to get ready or anything."

I held up my book for her. "I've got to finish this chapter," I grinned.

Anna sighed shaking her head. "Only you," she laughed. "How many times have you read that book?"

"Too many times to count." 

Anna put her hand on the doorknob. "Well," she said. "If the ending changes... Tell me?" 

I got ready to hurl a pillow at her, but she opened and closed the door before I got the chance. "Have fun with Scarlett and Rhett!" She called flying down the stairs. 

I shook my head smiling -- holding up the book and admiring the cover. I traced the words Gone With The Wind with my index finger. Suddenly I became reminded of Christmas. The most romantic day of my life. A wave of sickness came over me, and I realized I had to get out. 

I ran down the stairs, and in my haste I smashed face first into...

I must have had the worst luck in the world. 

...Harry. "Oy... Watch where you're going," I snapped, looking up at him.  Which was a mistake by the way, because I forgot how green his eyes were.

Harry glared down at me. "Sorry your majesty," he said sarcastically. "I'll remember to make sure I steer clear of head cases that don't look where they're frantically stumbling to."

I opened my mouth in disgust. _Frantically stumbling_? What a jerk.  Wasn't it just a few hours ago that he so urgently needed to talk to me? "You have problems," I spat, shoving past him. "I wish it hadn't taken me so long to notice that. I could have saved myself a lot of wasted nights thinking about you, and your ridiculous little plan and Cho and --"

Harry caught my wrist whirling me around. Okay, I was out of my mind. Clearly, because I just admitted a whole lot more than I wanted to. "Shut the hell up about 'that plan'." He looked just as dark and scary as he had the night we broke up. 

"Why? You're the one who came up with it." I was testing some dangerous waters now. 

"God damn it Ginny! You know nothing about anything what went on that night! Nothing! Only what you chose to believe and that isn't the truth at all!"

"Right," I scoffed. There was something in the way he was saying it though. 

"Listen." His voice was softening. "I wanted to explain this to you... You have to stop assuming what happened that night becau--" 

Suddenly I felt like I was four and being given a lecture. "Oh save it," I spit out the words at him. "I don't have time for a lesson right now."

Harry didn't even bother trying to hide his groan. "You're not the same."

"Neither are you."

"Gin, I--"

Something boiling up inside me had snapped. "Don't you ever call me that!" I shrieked.  Harry's eyes widened and he looked around quickly but besides the fact that we were standing on the bottom of the stairs, partially blocked, the common room was too bustling with energy for anyone to pay attention to us. "Don't call me 'Gin' -- like we have something. Like we have _any_thing," I near screamed. 

Harry took a step backwards. "I -- er -- I'm sorry...Ginny," he said awkwardly. "I just--" 

"Forget it," I snapped. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere writing to Miss 'All-I-Want-Is-Everything'?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "God, Ginny, you think that you're a princess, don't you? That everything's happening to only you. And you know what? Everything you're 'going through'," he began enunciating each word harshly. "You _asked_ for it."

My jaw dropped. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" I managed.

"You figure it out for yourself," Harry spat. "Because every time I try to tell you, you walk away." 

I clenched my teeth. "_Well get used to it_!" I yelled whipping around and stalking out of the room. And this time people did turn to look at me. 

All I wanted to do was go back in time and stop myself from ever meeting Harry Potter.

***

"Is your brother in the hospital from a heart attack yet?" Malfoy asked referring to his 'small' outburst the few hours before. 

"Shut up, Draco."

"Did you see the way the vein in his forehead was pulsing?"

"Shut up, Draco." 

"And the way his left eye bugged out farther than his right eye?"

"Shut up, Draco."

"It was kind of creepy. In a pathetically funny sort of way of course. Potter and Weasel are always pathetic." I opened my mouth but was cut off. "_'Shut up, Draco_.' I know," he said for me.

I glared at him. Malfoy was actually attempting conversation with me in front of his Slytherins. It was sort of amazing. But then I suppose they were getting used to us, because now, as we were sitting down at dinner, not one of that had turned to glare at me.

"You look tired." 

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah." 

"What's wrong?"

"You care?" I raised my eyebrows in accusation.

"No."

I shrugged. "Good." I turned back to my food and he stared at me for a second before sighing and looking away. Oh, he desperately wanted to know. He was too stubborn to admit it and that was his fault. For once I was glad. I didn't want to tell him. 

Probably because I was scared of what he would say. Scared that he would say Harry was right. That I never did give him a chance to say what happened that night. I was scared that Malfoy would tell me that Harry had a right to say those things. That I did keep walking out on him. 

I was scared, because I knew that if Draco did say any of that, he would be right.

***

A/N2: There you go! I hope you were happy with it, and please tell me in a review! By the way, thank you sooo much for all the reviews last chapter! Now, I know I usually say something to almost everyone, but now I'm just going to respond to those people who asked me a question, because I am just too eager to post this, and writing a note to all of you would take me so long! But I just wanted to let you all no how much I appreciate your reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Thank you all so much!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5...

Lord Sauron **(I think I answered you're question in an IM)**, fredngeorgegirl, Punkin, Ginny Coupling Fan, starwest45, Darcel, Lioness-07863, AmaraDragon, Wizzabee, magicrulz718, chrystieluv, hpdancer92, KeeperOfTheMoon, Laura **(Just wanted to say... We have the same name! Okay, now that I've made a fool of myself...)**, weirdo_without_a_clue, StarJade, Julie101 (3 times!), Jessika Organa Solo, anonymous, Killer Angel, Jitterbelle **(I will definitely have to check out your stories. Just keep reminding me to *lol*)**, Kristen Michelle **(The Draco/Ginny kiss? You want to know when? Oh...you'll find out soon enough!)**, Temporary Insanity, Angel St. James, Brianna Potter, Blue eyes, GirlAngel, bigfan, Walking Contradiction** (Oh yes, in due time. Perhaps. Perhaps not. Tee hee.)**, goobersprinkle **(*lol* Love it!)**, eclipse, chloe "sully" sullivan, dkscully, Katrina, Snoopy511, Neni Potter, OliverPhelpsLover, the-girl-named-kittie, kei-chan, WritinChicka1 **(Wouldn't you like to know!)**, Angel Dumbledore, Random guy **(Yeah? And you need something called a life.)**, lilja, crazyfriendsfan, joviality, Julie, Difinity, Padme's Handmaiden, Annoying little Bella Mafia **(*lol* You're review was the longest ever! For me, anyways.  I think. It was fun to read, hehe.)**, Nia 88, GothicAngel, Scarlett **(You're review was so nice and amazing, I don't think I'm worthy of it! But thank you so much. It made me all happy inside. :-))**, Carolyn, Vincelia Valentine, jop, elana (2ce!), Jasmine, and eva 

...Thank you guys all so much... You rock!! 

Tell me what you thought of this chapter! And keep your eye on my story with Kristen Michelle because now I'm going to finish up the chapter I've been working on for that story, and have it posted soon. 

Thank you for bearing with me!


	7. Let's Talk About Love

A/N: Back after not to long a time away! I felt like I owed it to you guys! Now...pay attention, because this chapter will be a little different than the others... And, it won't all be in Ginny's POV like usual. I'm very strict about keeping it to her POV, but I couldn't help myself... hehe Enjoy!

I am going to thank all my reviewers NOW, because for this chapter, I don't want to have an author's note at the end. I just want the end to be... the end.  I mean not the end of the story but... Well, anyways *lol* I just want to do the thank yous up here today! So...Thanks to everyone who reviewed ch 6:

Kristen Michelle, StephanieCook, Ginny1946, Lioness-07863, Jessika Organa Solo, Princess Amelia, Shyanne, eva (Having something from Harry's POV would ruin everything!), Punkin, OliverPhelpsLover (*hugs back*), Wizzabee, KeeperOfTheMoon, hpdancer92, AmaraDragon, weirdo_without_a_clue, Julie101, Chocolate Muse, dan fan, Angel St. James, Killer Angel, Difinity, Ejin, Kirunai, Darcel, Lord Sauron, chrystieluv, Christina, and goobersprinkle!!

**...You guys rock!! **

I never expected over 200 reviews in less than 7 chapters.  Thank you sooo much, as I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, your reviews mean the WORLD to me!! 

Thank you Kristi, for putting up with me. Not just last night when I e-mailed you an extremely long whiny e-mail (though that took a lot of putting up with!) but for as long as we've been chatting. Over a year. Because at least twice a week I make you put up with SOMETHING about me *lol* Including, updating this rather than WYDK. I _am _a traiter. Hehe! 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

***

"Draco."  Calling him by his first name still sounded weird coming from my mouth. Like it didn't belong there.

Malfoy looked up. "Ginny." 

And yet, my name came perfectly from his lips. "I want to... talk." 

"Whatever about?" Malfoy said sarcastically, feigning interest. 

I sighed. Usually I would have scowled, or retorted but I wasn't in the mood. "About what you asked me at dinner."

Malfoy looked at me annoyed, picking up the pace to get to the Gryffindor common room where he always walked me to after dinner. "Ginny, unless someone was taking notes on the conversation, you're going to have to enlighten me."

And of course, right when I needed his sweet side most, it wouldn't show. I grabbed his arm to stop him.  I couldn't talk to him when we were having a speed-walking contest. "You asked me what was wrong..." I hinted. "I want to tell you." 

His expression stayed neutral. He shrugged. "I honestly don't care anymore." 

"Then fine!" I shouted, my temper getting the better of me. "You should have never pretended like you cared in the first place!" I stormed off, hating every single person who looked at me in bewilderment. Didn't they have their own stupid problems? 

I hadn't realized Malfoy was following me, until he roughly grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around. His face was set, but his eyes were searching. "What _is_ wrong?" 

I blinked. "You care, then?" He shrugged. "Why?

"I don't know." 

I bit my lip. It was better than nothing. 

I dragged him into the same room that had led me to Ron the few hours before. I almost felt guilty for not being able to tell him that going out with Draco was just pretend. 

"I sort of... ran into Harry today." I plopped down on top of a desk, swinging my legs back and forth. Draco sat across from me. 

"Well..." Malfoy said slowly. "You _are_ in the same house..." 

"And he said something really strange," I continued, ignoring Malfoy. I then replayed the exact events of what had happened, from when I had 'frantically stumbled' into Harry, to when I had walked away. 

Draco nodded approvingly. "'_Well get used to it!_'" He repeated, in almost a proud voice. "Good move." 

I stared at him, open-mouthed. That was all he had to say to me? "Er... Thanks," I mumbled. "Listen, I was sort of wondering if you could tell me what you thought he meant by saying I knew nothing about anything that went on that night."

"Er..." Malfoy began. "I think he means you knew nothing about anyth—"

"No kidding!" I interrupted. 

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"_Obvious_ly not!" I retorted. 

Draco laughed shortly. "_Obviously_," he agreed, in mock superiority. Not that I was doubting that he thought he was superior to me.  "Ginny... What makes you think that you're right about what went on That Night?" 

That was exactly how he said it, too. Like it should be capitalized. I contemplated. "Well, I supposed the way Cho said it—"

"Is that it?" 

"And..." I hadn't ever told Draco about my witnessing this. I hadn't told anyone. "When he kissed her," I muttered. "Just... A few days later." 

"He _kissed _her!?" Draco boomed. I jumped a little. "Just days after That Night?" His eyes held something I didn't like. "Who knew he had it in him..." he marveled. 

I felt sick to my stomach. "Yeah." 

Draco looked at me for a second. "Weasley..." I felt my stomach flip in an uncomfortable way. I had wanted him so badly to call me Ginny. "He was right."

"About what?" I hated myself for pretending I didn't know what he was talking about, while I knew perfectly well – as though stalling would actually change his response. 

"You assuming. It's his word against Chang's." 

"B-But," I stuttered. I knew I should have never said anything to him. Why didn't I just ask my friends for advice? I then felt a pang as I remembered I hadn't even told them that going out with Draco was just a crazy plan. I wasn't worthy of them. "The kiss..."

"Hey... Guys have needs."

Anger coursed through me. "You're sick!" I screamed. It was fine that he couldn't 'lose his reputation' in front of other people, and that was why he was usually a jerk, but we were dealing with my heart, and I hated the thought of Harry's just being a _guy _who went around sucking face with different girls in hopes of... of _getting there _with one of them. "He's not like that!"

"Why the hell are you defending him?" Draco spat. 

"I'd rather defend him, than defend you!" 

"God you're so delusional, Ginny!" Malfoy yelled, hopping off the desk. I did the same as well, barely even taking in how close together we were now standing. "I was just trying to tell you that you probably shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity so much, because there is a chance that you may have got everything wrong!" 

I opened my mouth furiously to argue, but found nothing to say. Draco was defending Harry. And that's when I knew that he wasn't just saying these things to make me feel bad. Because Draco Malfoy, would not have just _defended _Harry Potter unless it was what he really believed.

"_Don't_," I snapped. "Expect to see me at Hogsmeade tomorrow!"  

Draco held his eyes level with mine. "I wouldn't want to go with filth like you, anyway." He gave me one more hard stare, before pushing me aside, and stalking out of the room. 

I heard his footsteps fade down the hall, as I massaged my shoulder from where he roughly pushed me out of the way. I fell back down on the desk, every fiber in my body hating him.  "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him..." I chanted silently to myself. I had to get it out. I needed to, before I hit the harsh reality of the fact that the only reason of why I hated him was because I really didn't hate him at all.

***

"Oh...Sharon," Beth sighed for the eightieth time that night. 

Sharon sniffled. "I'm sorry, guys!" She burst out. "I just... I think I loved Colin!" 

I threw Beth a look, and she shook her head, mouthing 'what can we do?' to me. I sighed. According to Beth, Sharon hadn't stopped crying since Colin suddenly told her that he liked someone else. 

She was right. She was very, very, VERY right. 

"Sharon," I reasoned. "Hadn't you two only gotten together through mail over winter break?" 

"So?" She sniffled. 

"But, Sharon," Beth took over. "That's not a long enough time to fall in love!" 

"Nuh uh!" Sharon shook her head eccentrically, her ponytail slapping her in the face. She pointed at me, and I was afraid she was going to bring up the brief period of time when Colin claimed he was in love with me. I did not want to relive that portion of my life. "B-But Ginny and Draco, they've only been together for a few weeks and they're in love!" 

Okay, the Colin mentioning would've been better. "I-I... I never said that!" I shrieked. 

Sharon and Beth looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Well, I didn't," I said a little more quietly this time. What a crazy idea, this girl had. "What made you think we are?"

Sharon shrugged, pulling more and more tissues rapidly out of the box. "I don't know," she muttered. "It's just... He always glances at you when you're not looking at him, and he looks..." She bit her lip. "So extremely not like him."

Beth nodded. "It was the way you used to look at Harry." 

Sorry, no comment from me. I was too busy picking my jaw up off the floor. 

Sharon sighed wistfully. "It's that look that you can't... describe it. You just know it when you see it."

Collecting myself, I began to take this information in. "What – No, _when_?" 

Beth and Sharon shrugged. "All the time," they said simultaneously.

"At breakfast—"

"At dinner—" Sharon piped up. 

"Lunch—"

"In the hall—"

"Okay!" I cut off Sharon. "You guys were watching?" 

"Well..." Beth said. "We're only you're best friends." 

"Yeah, Ginny. And this secret life you're living... Well, we have to fill ourselves in on it!" 

I opened my mouth. "Well... Draco is _not _in love with me!" I said laughing awkwardly. "Trust me." 

Sharon shrugged. "Okay, Ginny." 

"He's not! And I'm not in love with him!"

Beth looked at Sharon. "We said, okay." 

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, '_okay_' is right." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "Sharon, are you going to be okay about Colin?" 

Wrong question. 

Sharon jumped up and flung herself face down on her bed. "I almost forgot about him!" She wailed. 

Beth looked like she was about to murder me. "Sharon you're not in love with him!" I tried again. 

"How do you know?  You can't even tell when someone's in love with _you._" 

I glared at her, wishing we'd stop talking about Malfoy. "Look, he's not in love with me. He made it pretty clear today, okay? I know what it's like to be in love." 

Sharon looked at Beth quickly. "Sorry," they both muttered.

I sighed. "Sharon, I know you don't love Colin because if you did... You wouldn't have said you _thought _you loved him. Loving isn't about second guessing."

Sharon breathed in extra deeply. "I know I'm not in love with him," she moaned into her pillow, dejectedly. "But I could've been." 

"You know what you have to do?" Beth said.

"What?" Sharon's voice came out muffled. 

"Go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and pick yourself up a real cutie. And _find _the one you're _for sure _to be in love with." 

Sharon sat up, looking just a little better. "It's not that easy." 

"Of course not," I agreed. "But you never know." 

She smiled. 

"Here," Beth said, tugging on Sharon's hands and plopping her down on the floor. "I'm going to make you look so gorgeous for tomorrow!" She started unscrewing her nail polish, and manicure kit. 

We all giggled ourselves hoarse, until a slight interruption. 

"Ginny...er..." I heard a knock at my door, and then the unsteady voice of Hermione. "Can I...er..." I rushed up from my bed, panic-stricken and threw open the door, revealing a rather pale Hermione. "...Come in?" She finished. 

"You look like you just saw McGonagall snogging Snape in the Potions room!" Beth exclaimed, as she began painting Sharon's toenails. Sharon nodded in agreement.

I shook Hermione's arm violently, as Hermione had sort of spaced out with this odd look on her face. "Are you all right? Should I get Ron? Professor McGonagall? Well not if she's snogging Snape..." I added as afterthought, cringing. "But should I get Madam Pomfrey?" I said urgently. Beth was definitely right. Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost. Not like that would have been odd at Hogwarts... Oh, it was just an expression. 

"No...No," she said suddenly. "It's just..." she looked around my dorm, taking in Sharon and Beth's wide eyes, and eager faces. She lowered her voice a notch. "Can I talk to you... Er, out in the hall?" 

I nodded, stepping out into the hall with her and closing the door, my mind speeding a mile a minute. Had she and Ron broken up? Had someone _died_? Had _Ron _died? Had _Harry _died? _Had Ron and Harry died??? _"Hermione what's going on!?" I shrieked, feeling the slightest bit uptight. If she didn't tell me soon, I was going to drive myself crazy, killing off family members and ex-boyfriends. 

But Hermione didn't look precisely upset. She had this sort of floaty look about her. "Oh my God..." I said suddenly. "Did Cho _die?_" I hadn't meant to sound that happy – oh hell... of course I did. 

Hermione came out of her trance and gave me a stern look. "That is a _horrible _thing to say," she snapped. Well, she was right, but I made myself feel better as I assured myself that Cho had probably wished me dead on numerous occasions. 

"Well... What is it then, Hermione!? _I'm_ dying here!" 

She opened her mouth, pausing for a moment. "You have to... You have to go to Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy tomorrow."

The eagerness I was feeling fell away, along with my smile. "Says who?" I asked. Why was it relevant to anything? 

"Draco."

"No... _Who_?" I asked, assuming she had misheard the question. 

"_DRACO_," she said clearly. "He, sort of, cornered me in the hall."

Suddenly I understood Hermione's pale, astonished expression. "_He what_?" 

Hermione swallowed. "He cornered me in the hall. He said he wanted a favor." I raised my eyebrows. "Well, of course I wouldn't just go ahead and do something for him, so I asked him to give me one good reason why and he said becau—" She stopped herself very quickly, though she knew perfectly well the rest. 

I looked at Hermione. "Well?" I asked impatiently. "'He said because'..._What_?" 

She let out a breath. "Um..." I stared at her, she wasn't telling me something. "He...said, er... he didn't really say anything," she said quickly. 

 I looked at her skeptically. "He just glared at me. It was really intimidating. Scary, actually. You know what I'm talking about..." she looked guilty, but I had no idea why she would be protecting Draco, so I just went with the idea that she was still pretty shaken up about actually having a conversation with him.

And I _knew _how scary that could be. "So..." I said. "What was this mysterious favor?"

"Well..." She paused. "He's sorry, Ginny. For whatever he did to not make you want to go to Hogsmeade anymore."

I stared at her. "He said that?" 

She nodded. "He did."

I widened my eyes. He had actually apologized. And, it wasn't exactly directly to my face but...he was being civil to Hermione just to get to me, and that was something I had never expected. I was so happy. Then, maybe Hermione wouldn't hate him anymore. I didn't even know why I cared who hated Draco Malfoy though, because ten minutes ago I was one of those people. 

"Did he say anything else?" I heard myself ask.

"No... I think he _really _didn't want to be seen with me. He just said that, he was a jerk, and he wished you would forgive him." She paused. "That's it." She laughed a little awkwardly. "I better get back to my dormitory." And she ran away so fast someone may have thought that there was a stampede of blast-ended screwts behind her. 

I shrugged, drifting back into my room. 

"Well?" Came my greeting from Beth. "Were Snape and the old lady, hooking up?" 

Sharon sniggered. Beth didn't like McGonagall much, ever since she had given her detention for talking back, which Beth defiantly stated that she wasn't doing. It was true. She wasn't. She was full on arguing. 

I smirked. "Nope," I said, bouncing down on my bed, and collapsing onto the pillows. "Better."

***

Hermione felt guilty about not telling Ginny what Draco had said.  She still didn't know what to think about it herself, and wondered why Draco had even told her in the first place.  She had just been walking down the hallway when he had caught up with her…

***Hermione's POV***

"_Mudblood._" Came a stern voice from behind me. I knew who it was right away, of course. 

"Go away, Malfoy," I spat. I was in a good mood, and I didn't need _him _ruining it. I kept on walking, until I felt, rather than saw, him fall into step beside me. 

"Do me a favor." It wasn't a question, it was a command. 

I then stopped walking, to look at him like he was crazy. I loathed every part of him, but to say that I wasn't the least bit curious about why he was daring to walk beside me in public was a lie. I was _definitely _curious. "You must think today's you're lucky day," I glared, "To actually believe that I would ever do something for you."

He completely ignored me, of course. "Tell Weasley--" he then did the strangest thing. He paused, and corrected himself. "—Ginny. _Ginny,_" he continued, "That I'm sorry." 

My mouth dropped open, and a million thoughts rushed through my head, starting with,  "For what?"

"None of your business," he growled. "She'll know what I'm talking about." 

"Well," I huffed. "What makes you think I'm going to tell her anything for you?"

The look Draco gave me made me shrink to two inches tall. "Is she your friend?" 

"Of course Ginny's my friend!" I said defensively. 

"Then do this for me." 

"Give me one good reason why." 

Draco's eyes burned into mine. "Because I'm in love with her." 


	8. The Price Of Forgiveness

A/N:  Hi! *waves brightly* I bet you all are waiting for my excuse for being out for two months and the good news is I don't...Um, actually have one.  Heh heh. I could probably name a few things like my trip to Washington or Graduation but I won't! *lol* Seriously though, sorry I had to make you all wait so long.  It's summer now though, so everything should be coming faster.  Anyway, we're reaching the end of this story too.. :-( But not yet at least! By the way...**THERE WILL BE NO BOOK 5 SPOILERS IN THIS STORY. **Just so y'all know hehe.  

Now... Let me just say that I always used to think that if a story had 300+ reviews then that story must be AMAZING, but I could never have guessed that a story with that many reviews could be mine.  Sometimes I just stare at the review counter. 310. It's a really awesome feeling, let me tell ya.  So thank you all for thinking that my story is good because I really would be nothing without your lovely reviews to keep my going!!  So thank you all for reviewing, I never dreamed of reaching 300! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch. 7...

OliverPhelpsLover, Lioness-07863, Darcel, Magic Girl2, Julie101 (**2ce!**), StephanieCook (**I took no offence because I think I've improved too, I really used to SUCK as a matter of fact *lol* Anyway, I'm writing a story with Kristen Michelle right now but when we finish that one maybe I'll do one with you! We'll chat about it ;-)**), mutsumi, Kristen Michelle (**2ce! Read OotP? Me? *lol* What a silly question! Never!**), Lord Sauron, Jessika Organa Solo, susieq05, Punkin, lauralia, La Bella Yu-gi-oh (**Well, don't we all want Draco in love with us!**), JT Jones, KeeperOfTheMoon, Princess Amelia, eva, AmaraDragon, weirdo_without_a_clue, chrystieluv, Kirunai, hpdancer92 (**FIVE TIMES!! Hehe Thanks bunches!!**), a person, Blue*Faerie, Nia 88, StarJade (**Your review made me laugh and smile and be very thankful to have such nice reviewers like you**), Killer Angel (***lol* Threatening to kill her would have been a GREAT twist, though!**), Blue eyes, Riley. Just Riley, Katy, kei-chan, dan fan, I_luv_Draco!! (***hugs back* Thanks!!!**), LJHPotter (**I'm glad you like my Draco.  I'm always so worried he's not Draco-ish enough**), GothicAngel, Sandi, elana, Lawwwren, allieshee, dominique, mysticalrain, Darla Potter (**I'm glad I won your interest, and you are very welcome :-)**), HP Freak 845 (**I hope not in honor of Tom Riddle!!?**), Lady Marie, Venus, Angel Dumbledore, joviality, impatient, BuTtWoRm LuVs InChIe, Juunanagou4ever, goobersprinkle, melonsprite, Herbie, Jitterbelle, TheSkyIsOrange666, Feather, miki, prongs, maria, Impatient, Becky, PonyLuvrGirl, eedoe, Angel of Fate, Lemon, PotterzGirl, guesS?, lilja, LivEviL, dan fan, and Ladee Sakura Evenstar Night

...You guys rock!!!

Disclaimer: Check ch. 1 for disclaimer. 

**The chapter title has double meaning so 50 points to Gryffindor for whoever figures out both meanings**! Okay, thank you Kristi for as always helping me, and now, FINALLY, here is chapter 8! Enjoy!

***

"Ginny, are you coming? Everyone is leaving for Hogsmeade _now_! Aren't you supposed to be meeting Malfoy?"

"Yes!" I answered Beth. "I am, and I can't find where I put my money!" I said going down on all fours, and taking out everything from under the bed and thrashing through it. 

"GINNY!" 

"WHAT?" I screamed, looking up.  Beth was glaring at me. "Look, go without me."

"Ginny--"

"Just," I sighed, throwing up a pile of clothes. "Go." 

"Look, just borrow some of my money." 

I felt my cheeks stain pink.  She must've thought I just didn't have any. "No, don't worry about it.  In fact, I think I remember where I put it," I said going over to my trunk. 

"Are you sure?" She said hesitantly.

"Yup," my voice sounding muffled since my head was buried in my trunk.

"Well..." She put her hand on the door. "I'll see you then!" 

"Have fun!" The second the door closed, I poked out of the trunk and kicked it.  Why was our room such a mess? I thought, annoyed as I looked around at the tornado-stricken dorm.  I looked at my watch noticing that the hands on it were quivering towards 'you're late'.  "I know," I told it. 

I leaned up against the wall putting a hand to my forehead.  "Oh God," I muttered. I didn't really misplace it all did I? I must have spent all my money on Christmas gifts for my family.  I licked my lips, thinking hard.  Yes, I realized painfully, I had.  That was why I hadn't bought Harry a Christmas gift.  I didn't have any money left to do so, plus I never dreamed he would get me a present.  I then wished hard that I hadn't spent nearly all my earnings from my summer job at once only leaving me with such little money to use for gifts. Well, there was nothing I could do now except write home hoping mum would have at least a sickle to spare.  

I kicked at my books scattered across the floor.  We never had anything to spare. I would just go to Hogsmeade and not buy anything.  And pray that Draco didn't catch on to it because he would for sure make my life a living hell after that. 

I sighed, and taking one last fleeting glance around the room, I grabbed my jacket, and shut the door behind me. 

***

I stood in the entrance hall, and stared at Draco.  He was leaning up against the wall in a very James Dean like pose, and he hadn't seen me yet. 

We were the only ones who hadn't left yet, and every so often I saw him look at his watch, and then run his hands through his hair in frustration.  

I grinned. "Someone told me there would be a guy waiting here for me," I said smoothly walking up to him. 

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I heard that the jerk said he didn't want to be here with you." 

I smirked. "You did? Well I heard that he said he was sorry."

Draco stared at me for a moment just then. "I heard, he meant it." 

"Sorry I'm late." 

"Ah, you always are. Nothing new," Malfoy sneered. 

"Oh...shut up."

"Good comeback, Weasley." 

I shook my head, linked arms with Draco, and we walked off to Hogsmeade. With me, feeling possibly happier than ever before. 

***

Hogsmeade was overly packed today and it was a struggle for Draco and me to push through the crowds.  I stood on my tiptoes a few times before Draco finally had enough. 

"Weasley, if you keep doing that we're going to be walking backwards," he drawled. 

I peered over the heads of a snogging couple before shrinking an inch or so down to my usual height, both feet firmly on the ground. "Just um... looking for some good stores."

"You mean the store called Harry Potter?" 

"Huh? Oh," I said my face reddening. "No!" 

"That's right," Draco said leering. "They changed the name to 'Bigheaded Git With Ugly Markings on Forehead,'" he smirked. "Was that the name?" 

I glared at him, pulling him forward.  Draco suddenly pointed out something in the distance. "Look!" I whipped around thinking he had spotted Harry. "There's the store called 'Temperamental Redhead Doesn't Know When To Stop Chasing After Bigheaded Git Wi—"

"_You know_," I said loudly over Draco's very witty store name.  "I must have totally missed that store." Draco smirked in a satisfied way. "But, I did see the store called 'Draco Malfoy Sings Rubber Ducky In The Bath—"

Malfoy clapped a hand over my mouth. "I've had enough of this game," he said gruffly glancing around at the passersby who were all ignoring us. "You don't want me to hurt you, Weasley." 

I forced his hand off my lips.  "And you don't want me to mortify you as I make you're life a living hell." I smiled pleasantly, as I walked into Honeydukes.  

Draco trudged in unhappily after me. "Don't get all high and mighty on me, Weasley," he said picking up a pouch of Every Flavor Beans and weighing it in his hand for a moment before throwing it back in its bin. 

I glanced around the store my mouth practically watering to try every single candy in here.  I shared a sweet tooth with Ron.  That was what mum always said.  It was pretty unfortunate too, because usually all my savings were spent on sugar-coated treats.  Well, I didn't have the problem today, seeing as I had no money to blow. 

I sighed heavily reaching the exit with Draco on my heels.  I threw one last lingering look at the store before heading back out onto the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Just a question, Weasley," Malfoy said, falling in step next to me. "That's the fifth store you've walked out of without buying anything." 

"That's not a question, Malfoy," I said sweetly, hoping he would make some retort and leave the subject at hand alone. 

"Is there some reason you haven't bought anything yet?" 

I closed my eyes for as long as I could while walking on a crowded street, and breathed in deeply.  I did _not _want to discuss matters of my money with Draco Malfoy coming from one of the richest families in the wizarding world. 

Draco prodded me in the shoulder. "Care to answer me before I hit age 60?" 

I searched desperately for a way to get out of this. "I – uh um... I...don't, er... I mean, well, I just--" I stuttered brilliantly. 

Draco gave me a sidelong glance. "You don't have any money, do you Ginny?" 

I stared unblinkingly ahead. "That's none of your business," I snapped. 

"I didn't ask whose business it was." 

I glared at him. "_Yes_. Okay? Yes, I don't have any god damn money.  I'm not rich like you, I'm not _Slytherin _like you, I'm not perfect like you and I'm _sorry. _Is that what you want? I'm just a stupid, Weasley. And the fact that I have no money just proves it." 

Draco stopped walking, and I took two steps before realizing what happened and backtracking. "You're never going to forgive me, are you?" 

I looked up at him my eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" 

Draco licked his lips, took hold of my wrist, and pulled me into a corner away from the throng of people. 

"I don't—" 

"You're never going to forgive me for being a Malfoy." 

The words from his mouth threw me so off-guard that I actually took one step backwards. "I – I do...forgive you. I mean, no, I don't because – because what you're name is doesn't need forgiveness, Draco!" 

He shook his head. His eyes were icy. "Then stop throwing damn accusations at me!" 

"I didn't—" But of course I had, so what was the point? "It's just... I hate being poor," I mumbled. 

I looked to the ground, but the force of Draco's voice made me look at him. "Ginny, what made you think that I care whether or not you're poor?"

I blinked. "I don't know," I snapped, sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that that's all you _ever _mention to either me or my brothers.  The Weasley's are _so _poor, the Weasley's will be working for _me _one day, the Weasley's live in a _bin_," I recited for him. 

Draco seemed unperturbed. "Okay, you'll never have a great manor like myself. And yeah, so having money matters..." he drawled.  I felt my stomach drop. "But knowing who you are matters more."

 "Who am I, then?"

"Just a girl who is...A little hot-headed, it seems, and poor sure," he sneered.  "But also," he cut in, "A lot cooler than I thought you would be."

I accepted that. "You are too, Malfoy. A lot cooler." Actually he was a lot...everything, really. Cooler, nicer, sweeter, sexier.  "And I forgive you." 

"I thought a name doesn't need forgiveness?" 

I shrugged. "I don't think it does," I said truthfully. "But you do."

***

_This day could not be more perfect_, I thought as Draco and I were walking along the streets of Hogsmeade, on better terms than probably ever before. 

It was a wonderful day with light snow flurries floating about everyone's faces.  I was practically leaning on Draco who was keeping me warm as we walked, and best of all there was no Harry or Cho in--

"Harry! Harry!"

--Sight. 

My body stiffened. There she was. Cho Chang. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing these tight fitting muggle designer jeans, and a pale pink low cut short sleeve shirt showing way too much cleavage, and more than enough stomach. 

Oh, not to mention it was the middle of January but hey -- she has Harry to keep her warm! I looked at her sourly. 

_Freak_. 

Harry turned around cluelessly, first glancing at me. Draco casually slipped an arm around my waist. Harry held my gaze for a moment, then the hand on my waist, then he turned to Cho and grinned. 

I felt like I wasn't there. Like I was watching some sort of movie, in which this couldn't be happening. Not so close in front of me. Not now. Not here. 

Cho ran up and slid her arms around his neck and leaned in for a passionate, over exaggerated kiss. 

I averted my gaze, and felt Draco's arm tighten at my side, and I looked up at him realizing he was staring at me. 

"Forget it," he muttered under his breath. "He's acting." 

I swallowed hard. Were they still at it? My guess was yes, but I didn't dare look over to see if Harry and Cho were still sucking face. "How do you know?" 

For a brief moment Draco's eyes softened, before realizing what had just happened, and then the hard, cold gray was back. "Because if he was into her, than he wouldn't have stared at you while she was calling for him."

Was Draco actually...caring? "I don't know--"

"Stop being so damn naive," Draco snapped. Okay, nix the caring. "I'm a guy. I know." 

Well, him being a guy and 'knowing' _clearly _settles it all then. 

Draco continued staring at me, looking for some sort of response. I sighed deeply, and nodded, swiping at my eyes. "I'm not turning all blotchy am I?"

"What am I your mirror? You look gorgeous." Draco smirked. 

I rolled my eyes. "Not likely."

He glared over at Harry. "They're not attached at the tongue anymore," he said nodding in their direction. 

I looked over too, and it seemed like Cho was telling Harry some _very_ important story, because she looked so into it, with complete hand motions and head gestures. I also heard the word 'like' at least eighty times from her mouth, as her voice carried over. 

Harry's eyes kept wandering, and settling on Draco and me with hardened eyes. "He looks like he would prefer the wizard's digest version."

I snorted. 

"Come on, let's show them the real way it's done."

I looked at Harry for a moment before turning back to Draco. He really wasn't bad at all. 

I grinned, and Draco took his hand away from my waist, and intertwined my fingers in his, leading the way. He very obviously almost bulldozed over Harry as we passed. 

During this Draco and I pretended we were in the middle of a very scintillating conversation, in which Draco said just the most hilarious thing and I burst out laughing, tucking a strand of flaming red hair behind my ear, and just managed to see Harry's reaction.

He didn't look hurt. He looked angry. He gazed into my eyes for what must have been not even half a second, but for what felt like an eternity. Cho snapped him back to attention looking slightly annoyed. 

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, as Malfoy and I strode past the stores.

I looked up at Malfoy's handsome features, and quickly back at Harry's.  

And I didn't know _what _I wanted anymore. 

*** 

"Oh! Oh no," I muttered, grasping my butterbeer, and hiding my face behind it, my eyes darting around the Three Broomsticks.

"Can you see better that way?" Malfoy smirked, pushing the glass out of my face. 

"Stop!" I hissed. "Look behind you!" 

Draco turned, and found Harry and Cho sliding into the table behind us. 

"So?"

"So!"

"Yeah?"

"Well..." I mumbled. I sighed putting my glass down. "I don't want to deal with him right now." 

"Well he obviously wants to deal with you." Draco turned around. "Here comes the jealous boyfriend," he whispered to me. 

Oh no. Oh no. "Draco don--" 

"Hey, Potter," Malfoy said loudly. 

He was not doing this to me. He was not doing this to me. He was not--

"You see that girl you're sitting across from right now?" Harry blinked, and Cho was eyeing Malfoy up and down. 

I sat up a little straighter in my chair. "All mine," I mouthed to her, enjoying myself. 

She laced her hands through Harry's. "And all mine," she mouthed back. 

I scowled. As Draco continued. "Stare at _her_. Not at the girl sitting across from _me_." 

Cho's mouth dropped open. Oh good lord. "Malfoy!" I snapped. 

"What?" He said smiling pleasantly, turning back to me.

Was he _trying_ to ruin my life? "Let's _go_." I roughly grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. 

Walking away, I heard Harry say, "Hey, Malfoy, letting a girl tell you what to do now?" 

We both stopped dead, and if Malfoy didn't punch him than I sure would. 

"You're one to talk, Potter," he snarled. 

Cho pouted. "Like, who are you?"  

Draco blinked at her. 

"He's, like, leaving," I said pettily. 

"I can't believe you did that!" I shouted once we were out the door. 

"What are you talking about? I played the act so well!" 

"Malfoy are you kidding, me? Harry was right! You were way to easy on me. You totally let me push you around!" 

Malfoy's face hardened. "Oh, sorry, I suppose I should have just forced you to stay until _I_ was ready to leave?"

I shrugged. "No..."  I paused. "Well, I mean. That's what _you_ would have done."

"And I'm not _me_?"

"Not anymore," I said, honestly. Too honestly. Way too honestly. 

A shot of lightning bolted through Draco's eyes. "Well you're one to talk! God, you always tell me to change, be nicer, pretend like I'm a god damn _caring_ boyfriend which I'm obviously _not_. And do you know what the solution is?"

I swallowed hard. "What?"

"Shut up."

"What?" I spat.

"_Shut up_," Malfoy repeated. "Just shut up about perfecting everything, or being believable okay? I am so sick of it. Just shut up," he spit out.

"You know what Malfoy?" I yelled "You're so... so..." I beckoned around for the right word. "_Infuriating_," I settled on. "Why do you always have to turn everything around and make it all my fault? You--"

"--Weasley!" Draco cut me off. 

"WHAT?"

"SHUT UP!" 

"_Draco Malfoy you are so_--"  

And in the same moment when Harry and Cho came prancing out of the pub, Malfoy's lips crashed against mine, cutting off any further sentence, and any further thought. 

Except the fact that we were kissing. In the middle of Hogsmeade. In front of everyone. Including Harry. 

Draco broke off with a wicked grin on his face. "I'm so _what_, Weasley?" 

I caught sight of Harry's face out of the corner of my eye. I then looked back at Draco. 

And leaning forward, I kissed him again. 


	9. The Truth Hurts

A/N: Okay, first order of business, the double meaning chapter titles... Ch. 8 (The price of forgiveness) had two meanings, which were:  Ginny forgiving Draco for being a Malfoy and for caring about money (hence: PRICE of forgiveness), and the second meaning was more or less what Darcel said about Ginny having to forgive to be forgiven...And someone WILL forgive her.  We just haven't gotten to that part of the story yet. Hehehe I suppose that was unfair wasn't it? Well, I like being unfair. 

50 points each to Darcel and mutsumi because though you two didn't get both meanings, you each got one, and you were the only two who bothered guessing so now I like you best!! (*JK*! I love all my reviewers the same!)

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch. 8...

Lioness-07863, Lawwwren, goobersprinkle, Herbie, mutsumi, hpdancer92, dan fan, Killer Angel, StarJade, Sparkle Tangerine, Lemon, Ladee Sakura Evenstar Night, kei-chan, NiteStar777, Jitterbelle, Kristen Michelle, Angel St. James, Hazel Eyed Witch87, h/g shipper (**You should keep reading then because 1. There are some things you don't know about Harry and Cho's relationship and 2. Draco would NEVER be Freddie Prinze Jr. because I HATE HATE HATE Freddie Prinze Jr.**), je, Darla Potter, I_luv_draco!!, KeeperOfTheMoon, Hermie13, GothQueen, Darcel, eva, LJHPotter, I cant Spell Anonymous, sugarquillgirl, I_luv_draco!!, StephanieCook, Linda (**Okay... As to Harry being OOC I'll say it again to what I end up saying to a lot of people: Don't judge until the story is done.  In fact, something that could explain Harry's "OOCness" is revealed in this chapter.  And as for Cho being vile, you're right, I degrade her and she's not like this in canon.  However, this isn't canon, this is my story and this is my Cho.  If you don't like her than you're reading the wrong story**), and dreamr4614 

...You guys rock!!!

Aren't I quick? It only took me 3 days!! Enjoy this chapter! There are only 2 chapters left, and then maybe an epilogue.  

Disclaimer:  Check chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, or 8. But they're all going to lead you back to Ch. 1 anyway, so just check Ch. 1.  

***

He is a _great _kisser. 

That was the only thought running through my head. It was all I could concentrate on.  He knew exactly where to put his hands, and his lips and his _tongue_.  

I ran my fingers through his hair amazed at how silky and soft it felt under my touch.

Nobody in Hogsmeade mattered anymore; this was just about me and Draco Malfoy. 

Malfoy. 

"_MALFOY!_" 

Draco pushed me away, and I looked up at him startled. I only saw him for a minute before Ron came charging out of nowhere, leapt on top of him, and knocked him to the ground. 

"DON'T – YOU – EVER – PUT – YOUR – FOUL – MOUTH – ON – MY – LITTLE – SISTER – EVER – AGAIN."  
 

"Ron, stop it!" I yelled, as punches were flying and I could no longer distinguish between Malfoy and Ron any longer, as they were just a mass of arms and legs and blood. "You're being stupid!" 

Harry had jumped forward and was attempting to pull Ron off of Malfoy, until Malfoy ended up punching Harry, whether mistake or on purpose I did not know, and Harry had soon jumped in on the fight too.  

"Oh, Harry, don't!" Cho yelped from further back but as I looked back at her she seemed to look as though she were enjoying the fight. 

I glared at her. "RON AND HARRY GET OFF OF DRACO." 

I heard Ron from the tangle of bodies say in a syrupy voice, "_Draco _now is it? Dracy-poo maybe? Draccikins? Drac—ARGH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE!" 

Draco had managed to whip out his wand and throw a stinging hex at Ron who now had what looked like a red burn mark protruding from his hand.

Harry had then taken out his wand about to mutter something as payback, but I leapt forward, took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the fight. "Don't you dare," I snarled. 

"Get _off _of me Ginny," he growled.  Cho inched forward maybe hoping Harry would slap me or something but if anything, it would be the other way around. 

"You get off my boyfriend, then." 

"Why would I listen to you?" He was breathing hard, blood was trickling from his lower lip, and his left eye was close to being swollen shut. 

"Because he did nothing to you.  You have no reason to be fighting him."  I would have yelled, but I felt too sorry for him once seeing the damage. 

"I'm helping out Ron.  You know, you're brother who you seem to forget about lately." 

I was livid. "Don't you talk about what you don't know! I have not forgotten Ron, and I will never... He's just being stupid." 

"GINNY SHUT UP!" Malfoy yelled. 

I turned to glare at him but his face got lost amidst another blow by Ron. "That's how we got into this in the first place, remember?" I said coolly. 

And with no response from Draco I smiled satisfactorily and turned back to Harry, noticing the large crowd surrounding the fight, and that it was only a matter of time before a teacher got wind of it. 

"Harry this is none of your business." 

"Ginny, for once I agree with Malfoy. _Shut the hell up_," Harry spat. 

I opened my mouth hotly to retort, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something.  Malfoy and Ron had stopped fighting.

Malfoy was glaring at Harry as though he was nothing more than a piece of dung, and Ron was staring at Harry a mixture of amazement and anger upon his face. 

Malfoy got up, accidentally-on purpose kicking Ron as he did so, and walked over to Harry, pushing me out of the way.  His nose was nearly crooked thanks to the amount of times Ron and Harry had punched him and the blood pouring out of it was practically at a steady flow, his jaw was slowly turning a yellow-brown shade, and he was wincing every time he blinked. 

"What did you tell her to do, Potter?" He said spitting out the name with loathing. 

"You heard me." 

Ron was standing up too, watching the scene unfold before him, not taking sides with Malfoy, but not attempting to stop him from hurting Harry. 

"And what," Malfoy growled. "Makes you think you had any right to say that to her?"

"I've known her a little longer than you have." 

Cho didn't look too happy anymore. "Harry," she breathed. "Like, really, I'm thirsty. Let's go back to the Three Broomsticks or something." 

"No," said Harry licking his lips. "I want to see why Malfoy here thinks he has any control over what I say to Ginny."

Cho looked at me sourly like this was my fault.  Harry was the dolt who thought he could boss me around.  For some reason it was so much worse when Harry told me to shut up than when Malfoy did. 

But Malfoy didn't punch or hex Harry, and the crowd around us was starting to thin out.  Malfoy sneered. "You get everything," he said. 

"What?"

"Famous Potter," Draco taunted. "You get everything you want.  You couldn't get Ginny though, and that's what's killing you isn't it?" 

Harry said nothing. 

Malfoy's eyes were blazing with hatred. "Because she thinks you're shit," he spat. "And deep down, you know she's right."

My mouth dropped open and a feeling of nausea washed over me. 

Harry kept his eyes level with Malfoy for a moment, he then turned to Cho. "C'mon," he muttered. 

"But aren't you going to—" she began as though to ask why he didn't deny it or defend himself.

"_Come on_," he said louder, starting to walk away. She looked back at me, and then hurried after Harry. 

"Drac—" I began.  I wasn't sure what I would say, especially with Ron right there watching but it didn't matter. 

Draco didn't even bother explaining why he had to leave; he just turned and walked away.

"Ron I—" I started. 

"Ginny, forget it," he mumbled.  "I lost control." 

I bit my lip. "I wish you hadn't." 

Ron stared at me for a second before shaking his head as though he couldn't believe that the girl who was kissing Draco Malfoy was his sister.

"I left Hermione down at Zonko's," he mumbled. "She's going to kill me." It was clear that she would since Ron seemed to come worse off in the fight, with his eyes large and swollen, blood trickling out of his nose and merging with the blood coming out from the side of his mouth. It would have been hard to hide it from her that he was in a fight. 

And so I stood in the middle of Hogsmeade, feeling awfully alone, barely believing how quickly and horribly everything just turned out. 

But as I was rooted to the spot, people moving around me and grumbling, only one thing registered in my mind. 

My lips were still tingling from the earlier kiss. 

***

I left Hogsmeade early and as I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower it became clear to me that I wasn't the only one. 

"Malfoy?" I said surprised.  He was standing outside an abandoned classroom, his ear as close to the open door as possible without being visible. 

He turned to stare at me for a second. "What are you—" I began but Draco cut me off by mouthing 'Shut up,' and nodding towards the door. 

I then realized that familiar voices were leaking out into the hall. I stepped to the opposite side of the door, mimicking Draco as I put my ear right up to the entryway. 

"And she's so stupid and ugly too, don't you think Harry?" Said a very prissy voice. "I mean her hair is like orange-red gross, like a rusty wire or something, like you know?" It became very obvious who was talking and what the topic was.

I looked down at my hair for a moment.  A rusty wire? Maybe a blazing fire, but not a rusty wire! 

"Who was that creep she was with?"

"Malfoy," came Harry's dry voice.  

"What's his last name?" 

I heard Draco make a noise of disgust in the back of his throat. 

"Um..." I could just picture the look on Harry's face. "Malfoy is his last name."

I heard Cho gasp. "Cool parents! Malfoy Malfoy!" 

"No..." Harry began. But he said nothing else so I had just assumed that he shook his head and gave up. 

"He's way too hot for her." 

Now it was me who had made the noise in the back of my throat. Draco seemed to be having mixed emotions. 

"Cho," Harry sounded angry. "Just because she's obviously the perfect girl, doesn't mean you have to sulk."

"WHAT?" Cho and I said at the same time.  Draco shot me a glare but luckily Cho's shriek muffled mine, and Harry never heard me. 

"She's not anything you say she is.  She's sweet, and cool, and funny, and easy to talk to, and beautiful..." I could practically hear Cho's mouth drop open. "She doesn't even know it." 

I heard the sound of skin against skin and assumed that Cho had slapped Harry square across the face. "What he said was right!" She snapped. 

"Who?"

"Malfoy Malfoy!" Cho growled, unaware of her idiocy. "He said you couldn't get her, and that's what's killing you.  It is, isn't it, Harry?" 

"Cho I don't love you. I don't even _like_ you." Something slammed against one of the walls, and I was pretty sure that Cho had hurled something at Harry. 

"Then why were you with me?" She snapped. 

"Because you had to make-up that god damn plan that ended with me breaking up with Ginny—"

"She was the one who believed it!" 

"—So," Harry continued, unnerved. "I took you back just to dump you in the end, while at the same time getting back at Ginny for believing that stupid plan by making her think that I loved you."

I felt the color drain from my face and felt Malfoy's eyes on me.  Harry was only doing the same thing I had to him.  Except he was right.  

"You...You bastard!" 

"I'm not the jerk here," he said fiercely. "What the hell did you tell Ginny?" 

I could just _imagine _the evil grin playing Cho's face in light of everything. "Nothing," she said breezily. "Just that you hate her. That you were sick of her making fun of me, and _us _and that you wanted to pretend you were in love with her then when I came back from 'tending to my grandmother' we would reveal the whole plan to her." I felt the wall I was leaning against vibrate and I knew Harry must have slammed his fist into it. "But I told her that it backfired, that you really fell in love with her." She paused. "I guess that wasn't good enough for dear Ginny." 

"Shut up." 

"Too late now. She's with Malfoy Mal—"

"IT'S DRACO MALFOY HOW THICK ARE YOU?" 

There was silence in which I was pretty sure Cho was trying to figure out what exactly Harry was talking about. 

"Whatever," she said disdainfully. "Look, you know you love me." 

"Oh god, no I don't," Harry spit out. "I can't even look at you." 

Cho's voice dropped an octave into a sultry tone. "There was a time," she purred. "When you couldn't take your eyes off me."  I knew she was advancing on Harry just then and I was so close to retching. 

"Yeah," said Harry loudly. "There was a time when I thought you were beautiful.  I thought you were smart, and nice too, so it just goes to show how stupid I was."

When Cho spoke her voice came out in a hiss. "You're going to wish you never met me Harry Potter."

"I already do." 

In a huff Cho stormed out of the room, and Draco and I were immobilized on opposite ends of the door.  For the first time today luck was on my side and Cho walked straight out the door without turning, and headed right back to Hogsmeade where I assumed she would then apparate back to her house. 

Draco motioned for me to follow him, but I was unsure if I could move my legs. "Weasley," he said in undertone. "He's not looking just run past the door."

I swallowed hard and followed Draco around a corner not even getting to catch a glimpse of Harry inside the room.   

Draco peered around the corner, returning back into view half a minute later. "He's left," he muttered shaking a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. 

I sunk slowly to the floor. 

"I – uh – well I guess you're going to... Bye," Draco mumbled. 

I shot off the floor. "WHAT?" 

"I figured you needed to be alone." 

"I need _you_," I said honestly. 

Malfoy widened his eyes. "Why?" he said harshly. 

"Because...Do you think he...I mean," I stumbled for a second unsure how to ask. "Do you think he loves me?" 

Malfoy made no movement except to stare at me for a few moments. "You were there too," he said finally. 

How could I tell him that I just needed to make sure I didn't imagine it? "I don't want to guess anymore. I don't want to be wrong again." 

"How am I supposed to—" 

"Draco?" I pleaded. 

Malfoy didn't answer for a while. "Yeah," he sighed, resigning. "He's crazy about you, Ginny." 

We just looked at each other for a long time because we both knew, in an unspoken agreement, what I would do. Find Harry and get him _back_, it was the point all along. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. "So this is... it?" 

Draco shrugged and looked away for a moment. "Well, hey, if Potter ever turns stupid again, you know who to owl. Of course, in my opinion, Potter's always stupid, so..." he trailed. 

I laughed, but felt more like crying, and I had no idea why.  Just that once I left to find Harry, that would be it between my on and off relationship with Draco.  Some parts of it felt so real, and I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. 

Shouldn't I have been feeling differently, when I had just discovered that Harry loved me? He _loved _me. 

"So... I'll see you, Gin." 

I nodded, but I knew it wasn't true. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I hated myself for crying in front of him. 

Malfoy looked frustrated. "What's wrong?"

"It's not true," I whispered. 

"What isn't?"

"We won't, Malfoy. You know it. We won't see each other again. Because -- Because you're a Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley. And just for that, we _can't_ see each other again. Because of the rivalry in our families. And because..."

"You're in love with Potter," he finished. 

I wiped at a tear. "I'm going to miss you, Mal -- Draco."  

He laughed. "Don't be so sentimental. We go to the same school. I'm not dying." 

I smiled. He was so typical, trying not to be too soft, and desperately upholding his reputation. But I noticed that the gray in his eyes was fading. 

"Now go back up to the Gryffindor Tower and find Potter." 

I nodded. 

"But don't just take him back," Draco said. I looked up at him. "Make him beg for you."

I laughed quietly.

I took one last shuddering breath before turning away. I had barely made it five steps before I heard Malfoy again.

"And Ginny?" He said. 

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you too."

I smiled. "Yeah."


	10. New Beginnings

A/N: All right, this is actually a pretty short chapter, in comparison to the others at least.  Anyway, one more chapter after this, and I am still deciding on an epilogue. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch. 9...

Killer Angel, LadyBrannon, I_luv_draco!!, Herbie, OliverPhelpsLover, StarWest45, goobersprinkle, StarJade (***LoL* Your review made me laugh. Yes, poor hot Draco hehe..**), Angel of Fate (**Thanks for reviewing again!**), Lemon, Still cant spell Anonymous, TheSkyIsOrange666, LJHPotter, anime-freak, StephanieCook, starwandmagical, Lawwwren, Galadriel, Jitterbelle (**Thank you for putting me on your favorites list! I'm going to check out all your stories, because I read the passing notes one and ADORED it!! hehe**), PotterzGirl, blingbling, Kirunai, dan fan, ShadowLord (**I love Harry too!**), Darcel, hpdancer92, MoonFaith (***lol* Er...who are Tor and Lion?**), Ladee Sakura Evenstar Night, NiteStar777, h/g shipper (**As for the irony thing, well duh.  Because he's Malfoy, why would he realize any of that? Why would he care? Anyways, thank you for the 2 reviews!**), mutsumi (**THANK YOU for liking my portrayal of Cho!!! *hugs you* Not many people do! Now you _really_ are my favorite!! *lol***), Blue*Faerie, Traveller, LivEviL (**DRACO _IS _THIS HOT IN THE MOVIE!! *calms down* Tom Felton is too hot for his own good. *lol* Thanks! Happy 4th to you as well**), Darla Potter (**I like that song! You got me in an Avril Lavigne mood hehe, anyway this chapter may tell you if the story will turn out like the song or not so...read on!**), Kristen Michelle (**Best? Well, 2nd best, because YOU are the best! Anyways, here it is...ch. 10! Long awaited! *lol* I was almost going to wait another day to post this just to kill you, but I couldn't do it, Kristi! Hehe, well, enjoy!!**), pottermaniac (**Sorry, I haven't told anyone what is going to happen and I won't make any exceptions**), Laura W (***lol* Wow, thanks!! I didn't know my story could have such an effect on you!**), FallenPhoenix, spunkygabi, Lord Sauron, and spACEcampLOL (**Hey, you reviewed Ch. 8, so I wasn't sure if you read ch. 9 but I wanted to thank you anyway! Hehe, so thanks! *eats wheat thins, and hugs back***) 

...You guys rock my socks!!

I was pretty fast with this one, wasn't I!? *feels proud* Unfortunately, Ch. 11 won't come out as quick, I don't think.  I have a feeling it will be harder to write. 

Disclaimer: Check Ch. 1.

***

"Faith, love, and pixie dust," I said stepping up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Indeed," she muttered idly, swinging forward admitting my entrance. 

I walked in quietly, as I spotted Harry sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, a look of contempt on his face. 

I took an unsteady breath, why was there such a nervous feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach?  

I studied him for a while taking in the way his head was propped up on his left hand, and he was slouched down.  The way his glasses were slightly askew, and I could just barely see, from looking at him from the side, the crackling fire reflecting off the emerald pools in his eyes. 

I walked closer, tentatively. "Harry?" I said lightly. 

He looked up, startled. "Hey...Gin." 

I smiled slightly.  "You're never going to stop calling me that are you?"

He shrugged. "Can't help it. Sorry." 

I didn't care though anymore, it didn't matter. "That makes two of us," I muttered, looking at the ground. 

"What are you sorry for?" His voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.  I didn't blame him... I mean for over a month I had been telling him that I was right and he was wrong, refusing to listen to him, and being unbelievably selfish and stubborn.  

I shifted slightly from one foot to the other. "For everything?" I said tilting my head to look at him. 

"Everyth—?"

"Harry I was eavesdrop... I mean I...I heard you and Cho talking in that classroom," I blurted. 

Harry's looked at me with stony eyes. He got up and I thought for a moment that he was leaving the common room but he simply walked up to me to talk face to face. "Well what'd you hear?" His voice had the dry and bland anger hidden within it.  

I couldn't meet his eyes. "All of it," I whispered. 

"Oh."

I wanted him so badly to just yell at me.  It would have been so much better than this. "Why didn't you just tell me?" 

Harry's eyes were so dark. "Why didn't you just let me?" 

"I...I didn't think..."

"You didn't do a lot of things, Ginny." 

I nodded slowly, my eyes downcast. "I know," I whispered. "I shouldn't have believed her, Harry."

"You're right." 

"And I'm sorry." 

He didn't say anything. 

I swallowed. "I..." I racked my brain for something to say, anything that could make this situation better but I couldn't come up with anything. The one letter hung in the air between us for so long that I could feel myself going crazy with the ringing silence in my ears. 

"So, where's Malfoy?" Harry snarled the name, breaking the stillness.

I didn't say anything for a second. I was surprised at how much his name had affected me. I felt like I was going to start crying all over again. "Don't say it like that." 

Only more silence followed those words. Harry glanced at me through a lock of hair that fell over his eyes. "Do you love him then?" 

I snapped to life. "What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Ginny," he said. "Do you love Malfoy?" He sounded pained to have to ask a second time. 

"N – No!" I laughed, at the crazy thought. "We – We're not even going together anymore. The relationship wasn't...real." I left it at that, not caring whether or not Harry knew what I meant by real or not.

Harry exhaled slowly.

"Why don't you hate me?" I inquired, finally.  I mean, God, I had done everything wrong and all we ever accomplished when talking to each other was perfecting the way to _leave._ And now, after all my accusations, I find out the truth and he still stands here in front of me. 

"Why would I hate you?"

I bit my lip. "Because I'm so horrible," I said lamely. "And you told Cho all those nice things about me and... I just, I don't get it." 

Harry averted his gaze concentrating on the fire for a while. "I hated you so much," he said finally, turning to look at me, his eyes haunting and strange. "The night when you told me that you believed Cho rather than me.  It killed me Ginny, and that's why I went back to her... To hurt you as much as you did to me. But when I saw you with him...With Malfoy, I mean, it was this weird feeling taking over me that..."

"You were jealous?"

He nodded. "Crazy jealous." 

I swallowed, aware that every mention of Draco was just deepening the empty hole in me. "Harry I..."

He shook his head. "Gin, I fell in love with you on Christmas Eve, and I never forgot that.  Even when I thought I hated you, but I knew I didn't and that was the damn worst part of it."

I opened my mouth but closed it again, becoming dreadfully aware of something I had pushed out of my head for the longest time.  

"I can't hate you, because I _love _you," he said fiercely. 

Harry loved me. 

He still loved me.

He _loved _me. 

And I felt absolutely nothing. 

I swallowed hard feeling my eyes rim with moisture, and I turned away for a second. 

"Why are you..." he laughed nervously, running his hands through his unruly jet black hair. "Ginny, why are you crying?" 

I turned back at him, my vision blurred. "Because," I drew in a shuddering breath. "I just realized, I... Oh Harry," I swallowed hard. "It was just, I was scared, and I think I didn't want to face it... I think..."

"Gin," Harry said uncertainly. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was so busy trying to get you back, it was only because I wasn't ready to comprehend that I had..." I struggled for a minute before swallowing and starting over.  "I fell in love with someone else," I said softly. I didn't want to meet Harry's eyes but I would have been such a prat not to. 

He was just standing there, every feeling that I used to have for him shining in his startlingly emerald eyes.  He swallowed hard, the impact making slight movement in his adam's apple. "Who?" 

But he knew who.  How could he not? "You know already," I said lightly.

He looked at me with mounting hatred that made my blood run cold. "_I want to hear you say it_," he said steadily the sharpness of his words reverberating off the stone walls. 

I felt sick to my stomach. "Malfoy," I said flatly, looking down. And I felt horrible, because I had just told him that I didn't love Malfoy only minutes ago.  It was the idea that I had so easily tossed aside in my head, but I should have realized that it wasn't because I didn't _love_ Draco... I didn't _want _to.  It was so frightening, after everything I had gone through with Harry, and then to have these feelings for someone else.

I heard a loud bang and jumped an inch off the ground.  Harry had slammed his fist against the wall, and I had never seen him look so angry since the night that I accused him of the plan that Cho had made up. 

"I'm sorry," I said weakly. 

"For not loving me?" Harry said unexpectedly. 

I looked up quickly. "I – what?" 

"You're apologizing for not loving me?" 

He was being so straightforward that it took me by surprise. "I – I guess." 

He blinked at me. "No one asked you to love me." 

"I know," I said in a small voice. "But I did.  I'm sorry that I don't anymore." 

"It's just how it happened." 

And that was the harsh truth of it all.  Because we had no control over it though we both desperately wished we did.  I suddenly realized something. "You know what?" I said after a minute of silence. "This is kind of funny." 

Harry looked at me with dark eyes as though he couldn't find the situation we were in any _less_ funny. 

"I mean, not funny but more ironic," I said hurriedly wishing badly that the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach would go away.  "Because really, this whole thing, I mean _us_, both started and ended because of Cho Chang." Harry looked away for a second taking it in, the tight muscles in his face loosening just slightly. "And she still didn't even get what she wanted." 

"No," Harry said slowly. "I guess not." 

I couldn't stand the horrible tenseness between us any longer, and made way to leave the common room.  

"You were wrong about one thing, though," Harry said suddenly before I made it three steps away. 

I turned around slowly. "What?" 

"It doesn't begin and end with Cho, because this isn't the end." I widened my eyes unsure of what he was saying. "For the first time in my life I got to know this cool, sweet, amazingly beautiful girl named Ginny Weasley, and I'm not about to let her go. Even if I have to let what I _had_ with her go." The eyes that used to make me weak in the knees were burning a hole in me. "Because I'm not ready to lose, the best person I've ever met. Even if it's just to be friends."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and wiped at my tearstained cheeks. "Why do you always have to go and make me cry?" I said with a small smile.  

"I'm sor—" But he didn't get to finish because I had practically knocked him over as launched myself at him, and threw my arms around his neck. 

"I love you Harry Potter," I breathed into his shirt. 

He steadied himself, and rested his chin atop of my head. "I--" I heard him swallow. "--I love you too, Ginny."  And we both knew that it wasn't the same love that it had been before... It was just me loving him for being who he was. 

My friend...possibly my best friend. I didn't know if he returned it with the same platonic feelings, but I knew that someday he would be able to.

I smiled against his shoulder because for once everything was finally coming together.

Harry had been right; it didn't end with Cho Chang. 

But something was definitely about to begin, with Draco Malfoy. 

_  
                                                               "__I've been tryin' to get down   
                                                                  to the heart of the matter   
                                                                    but my will gets weak   
                                                            and my thoughts seem to scatter   
                                                           but I think it's about forgiveness   
                                                                            forgiveness   
                                                    even if, even if you don't love me anymore"   
                                                         -- Heart of the Matter (Don Henley)_


	11. I'll Follow The Sunset

A/N:  A lot of you thought the last chapter was the end of the fic!! I'm cruel... BUT NOT THAT CRUEL!! *lol* Sillies.  Anyway, as I surmised, this was rather hard to write, but here I am after a few weeks posting it! Well, there's not much to say I suppose, except it's kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it!! 

Thank you IMMENSELY!:

GothQueen, StephanieCook, LadyBrannon, MoonFaith, StarWest45, myStiCaLYia, hpdancer92, Lorenzo (**I could never be disappointed in something that J.K. Rowling wrote! I was upset with the death, but overall found it mind-blowing. Why were you disappointed? You're Italian!? Awesome!**), Adrial, Kristen Michelle, Cassie, dan fan, Lord Sauron, StarJade (**And a happy Draco is a hottER Draco *lol***), Killer Angel (**and my so many reviews are partly thanks to you!!! So, thanks :)**), Lourdes, IcPuRpLeCoWs, Lemon, Jitterbelle, Laura W, Hermie13, Aki-Ame, NiteStar777, h/g shipper (**It was a dirty trick. Yes. But that was because I knew people would look to see how it would turn out...Like you! I shall place it in its rightful section when the story's over, though. All newcomers will be aware! I'm sorry I broke your heart :(**), Darla Potter (**I like that motto!**),  spACEcampLOL (***lol* You're too great. Hehe! I love your reviews. Of course you're worthy! I love wheat thins [and thrones!], thanks a bundle!! *huggles***), spunkygabi, ShadowLord, I Hate Sore Throat Medicine (***hands you a tissue* I'm sorry!**), Lioness-07863, mutsumi, FrogOnFire, Angel of Fate, KeeperOfTheMoon, pottermaniac (**Not sure if you are aware...But my review link isn't a message board, so if you want to talk about H/G fics I suggest www.gryffindortower.net.  They have lovely boards, where you can discuss H/G fanfiction. Anyway, thanks for calling me a good writer, despite your nitpicks**), Kirunai, Anonymous, Azalai (***lol* I didn't know I could have such an effect! Thanks! *gives you oxygen***), Darcel, theauthorthatwrites, Angel Dumbledore, devan (***cleanses your mouth with soap* Ah...better :)**), dracolover13, Lawwwren, StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS, Andrea, La Bella Yu-gi-oh, Difinity, MrKlortho (**That's quite angsty!! Hm...I don't know about killing him, but I'll look into leaving him lonely *cries***), HEARTBROKEN (**I'm breaking everyone's hearts!! I'm sorry! *puts heart back together***), StarryNights, OliverPhelpsLover, Zubie, Herbie (***lol* Cool! You can be my new favorite person too!**), Sayo, innocentveela, the-girl-named-kittie (**Hi again! I'm glad you're back**),  kei-chan, goobersprinkle, GothicAngel, joviality, (not logged in) (**I'm too lazy to get a Swedish dictionary. I'll improvise. "Awesome job! I bow down and worship!" Am I close? *lol* Just kidding, sorry things didn't go the way you wanted**), lemon head (**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**), annie (**We could...but what fun would that be?! *cackles* Wait and see!**), mysticalecho, Lady Marie, Denny (**thank you for the very constructive criticism and compliments! I very much appreciate it, and in future stories I'll try to work on character development**)

...You guys rock!!!

Disclaimer: Chapter one --Go there ;-)

***

I stepped out of the portrait hole as though I were stepping into a new life. 

One with Draco Malfoy. 

Quickly, leaving Gryffindor Tower behind, I tore through the halls of Hogwarts.  I didn't want to waste anytime.  Not after I just figured out the cause of the confused feeling of anxiety settling in my stomach. Of course it was only heightening because of the thought that Draco might just turn me down. 

But he couldn't. I wouldn't let him get away. Not this time. 

Quickly I went back to the hall where we had said goodbye, but he wasn't there. I looked up and down the hall desperately.  Just about to trudge back up to the common room thinking that Draco must have went to Slytherin Tower, I suddenly found myself being drawn forward by a beautiful sunset that was peeking through the open doors at the end of the hallway.

I stepped outside, the brisk night air biting at my nose, and looked up at the sky. It was the most amazing scene I had ever seen in my life. Mountains were hazy in the distance, and from far off I could see the periwinkle sky painted pink and gold reflecting off the Great Lake. 

I looked around, suddenly spotting a figure on the grass just a little down the hill, leaning up against a small boulder.

And in that moment, I fell in love with my surroundings. 

Quietly, I made my way down the grassy area, and headed towards the lake, stopping at the boulder. "Hi," I said to the shadowy frame. It wasn't my best opener but I never knew what to say when it came to Draco.

This time, I didn't have to worry about it, because he didn't even look up at me much less pleasantly reply.

Just to make sure he knew I was there, I kneeled down in front of him but he stared straight ahead not acknowledging my existence.

Taking a closer look at his face--ignoring the fact that he was ignoring me—I noticed how terribly, yet handsomely, frightening he looked. His features were stony and set and his were eyes dark.

He looked exceptionally bitter.

I put a finger to his swollen right eye; turning an assortment of dark colors. "Oh God, that looks horrible," I whispered, pressing against it gently. Draco winced. 

"Did you come all the way back here just to tell me that?"

I shook my head, letting my hand drop to my side. Malfoy didn't look as bad as when he came out of the fight which led me to believe he had attempted a few weak healing charms. 

"Well I thought you said we would never see each other again."

"I want to see you though," I said. I swallowed hard. "Malfoy, did you ever... I mean in this whole fake boyfriend thing, did you ever just forget that it was only pretend?" 

"No," Malfoy said stiffly. I closed my eyes.  He didn't feel the same way I did at all then. 

"I don't want to be with Harry. That's what I came here to tell you," I muttered. 

Malfoy's eyes flickered for a second. "What a waste." 

"Yeah," I said. "It really was." I shook my head, turned around, and made to go back to the castle.  Why did I ever think that Draco Malfoy would have feelings for me?

"Weasley, you didn't come down here to talk about Potter," Malfoy said suddenly, turning to look at me.

"Of course not," I said scathingly, still staring at the castle. "You notice that but not... other things."

"You have no idea what I notice," he growled.

I turned around, glaring down at him. "What is your problem?" 

He got up off the grass, giving himself the three-inch advantage. "The fact that you have to ask."

All my feelings for him flew off the handle, as I became incredibly fed up. "Why do you do this?!" I shouted. "Why do you always have to be so secretive, like you're scared of showing me _you?_" 

"This is me," he snarled.

"No, Draco, back in the hall was _you. _An hour ago was _you. _I've seen it, I've been there and don't you pretend like you don't know that."

"You don't know anything."

"NEITHER DO YOU!" I shrieked. 

He stayed surprisingly calm, despite my outburst. "Then _tell me_," he hissed. "Instead of making me guess."

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth.

I was breathing hard. He was angry and I had no idea why.  I stayed silent for a moment, not knowing where to begin. "I just thought..." I then looked away.  It was a lot easier when we were fighting – as much as I hated it. When I looked back up at him, the piercing blue color in his eyes almost knocked me over. 

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He said my name so sweetly and fiercely that every cruel thought I directed at him flew from my mind.

Biting my lip, I let my brain slow down from having to rush to come up with what to say. "You should be." 

He laughed lightly. "You want to know why I was angry? Why I was yelling?"

I nodded. 

"Because I thought I had lost the only person who ever understood me...And that was scary to me. Losing you."

I smiled slightly. "You haven't lost me." 

"No..." He paused for a moment. "But the fact that you just put me through all of that, and then came back, it really...well, it really pissed me off Ginny," he said bluntly. "You don't even get it do you?"

And I didn't.  What was he saying? "Why would it make you angry, though?"

He shook his head and several strands of hair fell into his eyes. "You don't get it," he confirmed.

I wanted to pound on him until he made me get it. "Obviously not."

"Why did you even come down here?"

I looked up at the sky. I thought it could not have looked more magical. "Look, I just... I thought that...Never mind. It was stupid."

Draco stared at me. "What was stupid?"

I swiped at my eyes, before looking at him. "Thinking that you could just...Tell me that you forgot it was, well I mean what was between us, was only pretend."

"You can't expect me to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because how could I forget? All you ever did was talk about him, Ginny. I wished it." He said the last part practically inaudibly without meeting my eyes. "But I never forgot it," he said, finally looking at me. "That's what you don't get.  Because here I was, upset without wanting to be, thinking you were gone. And then you just run back here expecting things will be the same."

I understood. "I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at the ground. "It's just that...well..." I shook my head. He may have loved me once, but now he would just love for me to leave. I turned away, having every intention of heading back up to the castle, before I felt an arm grasp onto my wrist.

I turned around slowly. "What?"

He laughed. "God, Ginny...You are so slow."

My eyes were downcast. "I know. It was stupid to think that I could just get what I wanted. I wasn't even thinking... I mean you're a Malfoy, and you don't give second chanc—"

Draco crashed his lips against mine, cutting off all brain waves. 

I felt my stomach lurch. My whole body was jolted when we made contact in such a romantic and sensual way that just then every worry I had been having simply vanished altogether. 

Slowly, we drew apart, breathing hard. He leaned his forehead against mine; his breath ragged never, letting me lose contact with him.  "I want to be with you," he breathed. 

I melted my eyes with his.  I _was_ stupid.  I was stupid for thinking that he didn't like me when he was dropping all those hints. I swallowed hard, trying not to collapse under his intense stare. "You were right," I whispered, my voice coming out hoarse.

"Aren't I always? About what?"

I laughed, hoping my heart would stop racing and that my voice would stop quivering. "About me not knowing anything."

"You know some things."

I smiled impishly. "Well, thank you kindly."

He grinned quickly, before his face suddenly became serious again. When he spoke I could hear the apprehension in his voice. "Ginny, I, uh," he swallowed. "I'm glad I found you." 

I studied his eyes for a long time. There was such a deeper meaning behind his words, more than just the fact that he was letting his guard down.  He had never had anyone love him before, and so many feelings ran through me just at the thought. 

"I love you, Ginny Weasley." For the first time in my life I recognized emotion in Draco's voice.

I shivered. His eyes were breathtaking. "I...I love you too." My voice was shaking so hard, as I was struggling with the sentiment to keep from crying.

He caught my lips with his in a kiss that seared me straight into a puddle at his feet. My whole body tingled.

Ever so slowly, Draco broke contact, and smirking, he said, "Well, who could blame you?"

**End **

Epilogue to follow. 


	12. Epilogue

A/N: *cries* The last chapter!!!!!! I made it super long for y'all though, because I feel bad.  I should have had this posted two weeks ago before I left for California, but I was stupid and kept putting it off.  Anyway, now I'm back and it's here for you.  I hope you enjoy it, and it leaves a good lasting impression of this story.

To the people who reviewed me last time rather angry, I am sorry for wasting your time, but I do not see any reason why to thank you for reading my story (interesting as you read all the way through, as tormenting as it was).  You should understand.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 11...

Darla Potter (Right now! And, yes I have.  I really want to be a writer!), Lord Sauron (You'll find out in this chapter! And keep reminding me to check out your fic until I do *lol* I'm so forgetful on these things), OliverPhelpsLover (*lol* I love you too!), Darcel (You'll find out in this chapter!), beegee (Thank you, thank you, thank you!!), dna fan, JustPeachie, Lorenzo (I don't know.  I just like Italians..*lol* I'm 3/4th Italian...woohoo! Ugh H/C don't remind me! Good thing they're over with!), I Hate Cough Medicine (I am very glad about that), tmh, Azalai (*lmao* You're too funny. "Tom (sweatdrops): Eh...yeah." haha!), La Bella Yu-gi-oh, Lioness-07863 (Yup! I am right now making an OFFICIAL D/G fic!), Kirunai, SpACEcamPLOL (Ah... you make my mouth water!! *lol* *collects all food you mentioned and stuffs mouth*, thank you thank you thank you!!! Orlando Bloom and Shane West *slobbers* Give me Tom Felton too!! heh heh And we can share my throne! *scoots over and invites you to sit on throne* and as for my story with Kristi, it's actually her turn to update so you'll have to bother her about that! *lol*), KeeperOfTheMoon, goobersprinkle (*lol* Thank you, and I don't think I'll do a sequel! What would it be about!?), Difinity, Denny, PotterzGirl (*swells with pride* Wow! I'm a god!! Hehe that's very powerful! Thanks!), Lawwwren (Thank you! And my next story is going to be D/G! Keep an eye out for it!), mutsumi (*lol* Draco is quite perfect. Hey! Those sarcastic remarks only add to his perfection! *l* In my eyes anyways hehe), joviality, the-girl-named-kittie (*gives you a Draco* *lol*), Kristen Michelle (Ah! You and your secret weapons! You just have too many missy! I must stop embarrassing meself! *lol* And thanks for defending me!), kido (*lol* I like your pin hehe *wears a pin that says 'kido'* *l*), Lemon3 (I am SO so so sorry, I told you I would update before I went to California!!! I thought I would at the time!! I'm really sorry!), Killer Angel (Don't turn 'Cho' on me!! *lol* Just kidding!), Wizzabee (thanks!! I'm so glad you like my Draco!), kei-chan, the-masked-face (Are you and the-girl-named-kittie friends from school or just net friends? Thanks both of you for liking my stories! *gives you a very large cookie!*), Angel Dumbledore (Uh...after my D/G *lol* Sorry!), Zubie, StarJade (*lol* I'm glad you're happy about that!), blue_angel, GothicAngel3, Laura W (I'm sorry about your bad news :( but I'm glad I made you feel a little better! :)), hpdancer92, StephanieCook (*lol* I don't know about a sequel, but I am working on another D/G!), malik'sgurl, Bear (Glad I converted you!), Angel of Fate1, CrystalBlueMagic (Yeah.  Many people were yelling at me :(), meow-meow, megaroni (Thanks :)), weasley-kid (Ah!!! If only!!!), Ems (*lol* I am NOT as good as J.K. Rowling, you psycho!!! And I really don't know how I get these ideas!), PadfootOldBuddyOldPal, TheSkyIsOrange666, Confuzzled.Angel.Loves.HP, AnonymousHGDV (I'm sorry!), Mariel4, Picklegal (You're review made me feel so good, I can't even describe it!! Thanks!), and susieq051 (hehe!! Thanks!!) 

...You guys rock so much!!!!!

Disclaimer: For the last time :( Check chapter one!

***

"God Gin, you look so pretty!" Sharon burst out, popping over my shoulder.

I gazed at our reflections in the full-length mirror. "I do not."

"You suck," Anna stated from her bed, not even taking her eyes off the magazine she was flipping through. 

I glanced over at her. "I know." 

She then threw a pillow at me which Sharon caught, before throwing it on the floor and flopping stomach-first down on top of it.  She propped herself up on her elbows. "I don't understand how a male species could pick out a dress that not only is gorgeous, but matches _you_ perfectly." 

Beth, who was seated cross-legged next to Sharon, screwed the top of her blood red nail polish back on and looked at me through the mirror. "Yeah, and no offense Ginny, but your hair isn't the easiest to match clothes with."

I laughed and whirled around to face them, my black strappy sandals gliding effortlessly across the wood floor. "Don't I know it.  Thank you, but Draco caught me looking at the dress.  That's why he got it for me.  He didn't really pick it out." 

"Tell us the story again," Sharon begged, her hazel eyes wide and hopeful.

"No," I said firmly.  Sharon, for some reason, loved hearing about other people's romantic lives for the lack of her own...though I have no idea why, considering they only make her more depressed than ever. 

"But I want to hear it too," Anna said, tossing her magazine aside. "I haven't heard it yet."

"I have!" Beth stated, blowing on her nails. "And I'm sick of it." 

I smiled, looking around at the two interested faces. "All right," I said, watching them perk up.  Even Beth, sick of it or not. And I didn't really mind telling them. "Well, you of course know when they first announced the dance two weeks ago.  It was Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend. Filing out of the Great Hall I first spotted the notice..."

_*Flashback*_

"You're kidding!" Ron gasped.  "A dance! I thought I had escaped them all by now!"

Hermione laughed, more because of Ron's stupidity than out of exasperation.  "It's the graduation dance.  There's one every year."

"What?! Where've I been?"

"Not in 7th year?" Harry suggested, looking away from the notice board uninterestedly.

Ron looked around at the other 7th years, because I suspected he wanted to see if they were as up in the clouds as he.  However, from the graduating Gryffindors spotted, Parvati and Seamus were looking quite lovey-dovey about their first dance together as a couple, while Lavender and Dean were looking at each other rather shyly. 

"Great! Now just like the Yule Ball I'll have the joy of convincing some girl, who I may add, is not so horrible looking, to go to the dance with me!" He groaned, muttering to himself. 

I then slapped him upside the head.  Ron looked around wildly, about to yell something rude, until Hermione interrupted him.

"Yes, well, that _would_ be a problem," she said sarcastically. "Unless you _already have a girlfriend_."  She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Or am I too 'horrible looking' for you?"

Ron goggled at Hermione for a moment. "No...you're...you're...perfect" Hermione grinned a little, in spite of her boyfriend. "Hey, Hermione, will you...er..."

"Yes, I'll be your date," Hermione answered tonelessly. 

Ron seemed sincerely in awe of how impossibly easy that was. "Cool..."

That was when I felt Draco's hand slide into mine. "Are we allowed to invite younger years?"

And I tried, and failed, to hide my ecstatic smile. 

Ron, shaken out of his reverie, stared at Malfoy for a very long time. "Why?"

Draco stared back just as long and hard. "No reason.  I just felt like interjecting a random question into the conversation. Who wants to merrily skip down the hallway together singing show tunes?! See. I get a high out of it."

More long, hard, staring. 

"I didn't know you were funny," Ron said through clenched teeth. Draco had opened his mouth before Hermione coughed loudly from Ron's side. 

"Yes. It says that 7th years can invite people from another year. Just like the Yule Ball."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Thank you," he managed to get out with a lot of difficulty. I knew he was only being so civil because I was squeezing on to his hand with way more strength than was necessary. 

"You're welcome." 

And there it was.  Typical Draco and Hermione conversation: Very politely forced. And typical Ron and Draco conversation, very sarcastic. Typical Harry and Draco conversation:  There wasn't any.

I looked up at Draco expectantly, waiting for him to go and ask me. Harry and Ron watched. 

After a few moments, I tugged on his elbow.  He glanced at me as though just noticing me. "Yes?"

"Er, don't you have to ask me something?" I smiled widely, and I swear it looked as though Draco were trying extra hard not to burst out laughing, but in a second it was gone. 

"Right." He dropped my hand. "Ginny," he smiled, and reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. 

I grinned, not even aware of Ron's eyes glued to Draco hoping that looks could kill. "Will you..."

I had already begun nodding. 

"Come on to Hogsmeade with me already?"  My cloud came crashing down, and suddenly everyone else in the hall came back into sight. "Let's go," he said nodding in the direction of the double doors. 

He smirked at me.   

Oh he knew what I wanted. He knew that it was killing me that he hadn't asked me. He knew that I had no power in asking him, me not being a 7th year. 

And he was enjoying every minute of it. 

_*End Flashback*_

"That is so cute!" Sharon sighed. 

Beth, who had been avidly listening the whole time, nodded. "I'll never get tired of it."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well, continue! I wanna hear the really romantic stuff!" Anna urged.

I sighed. "Okay. So, we were walking in Hogsmeade, and all the 7th year girls were bunching together to shop for real muggle dresses.  That was part of why I had wanted so badly this dress. I've always been in love with muggle dresses, and since the bulletin called it a 'traditional muggle dance' I knew that I would finally get to wear one."  

I paused for a second.  This was the part of the story I always left blurry.  The part where I left out how I was moping along not just because Draco had me wrapped around his finger, but also because, let's face it, I was broke.  And muggle dresses did _not_ come cheap in a wizarding town.  "So, at one point, I just glanced over at one of the stores that Parvati had come out of, and that's when I saw the perfect dress.  Maybe not for some people, but for me, it was exactly what I wanted. Not too fancy, not too simple.  A color that would, like you said, match my hair. And the material looked so soft..." I trailed for a second, admiring the dress in the mirror. 

"But you didn't get it," Sharon said.

"Too expensive," Beth added. 

"Right," I said. I hadn't even looked in the store to _check_ the price.  I saw the sale tag glimmering through the window, practically shoving itself at me, showing me what I couldn't have. 

"Fast forward to two days ago!" Sharon practically squealed.

"Er...yes," I said. Then I sighed. I had wanted to keep it all only to myself, but my roommates had demanded details the second they saw the dress. I had to admit; it felt good to tell someone. To share with them the wonderful person that Draco was. That they never saw.  That deep down in my selfish ways, I didn't even want anyone but me to see. 

_*Flashback*_

I heard the knock on my door just I was getting ready to go down to dinner.  All the girls in my dorm had already left, because as usual, I was late. 

I threw open the door. "Draco!" I gasped, before quickly scanning my dorm to make sure no, erm, personal items were scattered around, and then told him to come in. 

"How did you get in here?"

"I knocked."

I sighed heavily. "I know, but I mean, in Gryffindor Tower."

"I knocked."

I smiled. "Who let you in?"

"Ron."

I laughed out loud. "He did not!"

Draco grinned. "Okay. But Hermione did. It was close. Ron actually opened it before closing it in my face again. The Fat Lady was threatening to kill me for pounding on her. I didn't worry. She's not exactly 3-dimensional."

I smiled again.  It was inevitable when I was around him, even if I was beginning to get a little fed up with his antics. The dance was two days away and he still hadn't asked me.  "So what are you doing here?"

He shoved a box that I hadn't even noticed he had been holding at me. "Here."

"What is it?" I said tentatively taking it.

"Well, Ginny," Draco said sarcastically, sitting down on my bed, "most people open a gift to find out."

I sat down on my bed too, facing Draco. One leg hanging off the side, the other curled under me. Slowly, for the second time, I laid my eyes on my dream dress. "Oh my God..." I whispered, fluffing out the simple, strapless black and white gown.  It had that aura of a ball gown with out any intricate fancy work. From about the calf up it was all black and then down to my ankles it curved to white. There was a tiny clip, right before the barrier between black and white was broken, shaped like a snowflake.  

And it was perfect.  Exactly what I wanted just because it was something not so fancy.  Because I didn't like to stand out so much, I didn't like to wear a lot or any make-up.  So this dress would just show me, not some made-up fake fancy version of me. I sighed, loving the satin feel of it, just dying to see if I could twirl around in it and feel the material swirling in pools at my ankles. 

"Oh, Draco..." I breathed. "It's really...I mean, how did you know?"

He shrugged, in a way that told me he was completely unaware of his perfection. As much as he annoyingly pretended to strut it -- he just had no idea. "I saw you looking at it.  The last Hogsmeade weekend."

I breathed in deeply. "I can't believe you noticed..." Draco was staring at me intently. I leaned in and kissed him tenderly, then looked down at the dress somewhat regretfully. I sighed again, although this time it wasn't so happily. 

"What?" Draco asked. "Wrong size? I really had no idea...I just picked out one of the lowest numbers...."

"The size is fine," I said, my eyes filling. I couldn't believe he had gone through all this trouble for me.  And managed to do it without me even knowing.  He must have went straight back to Hogsmeade after we left. "It's just..." Carefully I fingered the lightweight material.  "It's really beautiful."

Draco didn't say anything.

"And it cost so much..."

"Not that much."

But he would never understand. Maybe it didn't cost so much to him, but to me... He might as well've bought me a castle. "Thank you," I said softly, meeting his eyes.

Draco pushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "Don't worry about it, Ginny."

"You know I can't accept it."  I looked longingly at the dress, before shoving it back at him.

He stared at me blankly for a moment, and then he began laughing. "How come whenever I do something nice you can't accept it?"

I blinked. That was not entirely true! "It's not tha--"

"Ginny you want the dress," he interrupted.

I looked at it from my outstretched hands. "I don't _need_ it."

"Well if you want it, then--"

"I didn't say I wanted it!" 

"_If you want it_," Draco repeated evenly. "Then take it gratefully."

I sighed.  I had been defeated.  He wasn't the typical guy who, when I declared that I couldn't accept it, would say 'But I want you to have it' or 'you deserve it'.  No, Draco would just lecture me, and prove me wrong. 

I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

I pulled the dress back to me. "Thank you."

He nodded approvingly.

"Draco?" I looked down at the dress for a second. "You didn't have to do this."

"Sure, but I'm a nice guy," he smirked.

I bit my lip. "Why though?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why am I a nice guy?!"

I laughed. "No.  I mean, why did you go through all that trouble for me?"

He swallowed, his face becoming hard to read, but his eyes telling me everything. "You know why, Ginny," he said, quickly glancing at me. "Because I...want you to go to the dance with me."

The words I had waited for, for almost two weeks, came out of his lips in the sweetest most vulnerable way.

"I was going to anyway.  Whether you asked me or not."  And I smiled, because though his reason for doing this for me was so I would go to the dance with him, his eyes were telling me that it was because he loved me. He didn't have the strength to say it. 

And that was good enough for me. 

_*End Flashback*_

Collective sighs all around. 

"You suck," Anna said. 

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help, in my girlishness, to let out a giggle. 

"You are _soooooooooooooooooooo_," Sharon dragged at the 'o' for about five more minutes, "Lucky, Ginny." 

"I want Draco," Beth stated.

This made me swell with pride. "This is why I don't like telling the story!" It was sort of a lie.  I loved telling the story. But I had to tell it to less envious people.  

More collective sighs. "You better get going," Anna said. "It's almost 7." 

I nodded, and then hugged each of them, taking one last look in the mirror.  My flat sandals were on the right feet, my dress wasn't inside out, and my hair, which was let free in waves, falling a little past my shoulders in loose curls, wasn't sticking out in any odd angles.

Before I could find anything to criticize, I drew my eyes away from my reflection.  

And after saying our goodbyes, I flew out the door. 

***

I heard Lavender gasp as I walked into the common. "Ginny that is not you!" 

"Erm..." I looked around.  The common room looked way dingy compared to the people in it.  It was tuxes and ball gowns everywhere.  Parvati was wearing this gorgeous little pink dress with knotted straps, and adorable pink heels.  The front of her hair was twisted in little rows, finishing with small, can you guess, pink rose buds.  The rest was down curly. "Actually it is."

"You look _sooo_ gorgeous!" She and Lavender gushed, running up to me. "I love your dress!"

"Thanks."  I felt really ugly next to them however.  They were always beautiful, but tonight they out did themselves. "You guys look amazing." 

They grinned. "Thanks!" they squealed in unison before running off to tackle Hermione.  

I laughed, shaking my head. I was about to go over to the portrait hole to meet Draco in the hall before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. "Harry!" 

He grinned, mocking me. "Ginny!"

I hugged him tightly for a moment, before breaking away. I know I had just seen him at dinner and all that but...There was something so emotional building up inside me. This was the last day of school.  The last day of school _ever_ for Harry. "You look very handsome." 

He shook his head, laughing. "Thank you Ginny."  Ah, he had no idea. He did look good.  A tuxedo looked way better than dress robes in my opinion.

He then pointed at me. "Now you look gorgeous, Ginny." 

"Oh..." I laughed. "I do not."

"You're kidding yourself."

I glanced at him shyly. "Thank you." It was clearly a night of thank yous.  There was an awkward moment of silence, before I managed to ask, "Who are you going with?"

"To what?"

I snorted. "To this!"

"Oh. No one."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "And why not?" I demanded.

He shuffled his feet. "I couldn't find a date."

"Harry, you psycho.  Who were you asking? Pansy Parkinson!? I can't imagine any single girl, Slytherins excluded, who would say no to you."

"Okay, so I didn't ask anyone," he said to his feet. 

I blinked rapidly.  "Harry..."

He then looked up at me. "Ginny you better go.  Everyone but us has left."

I hadn't even noticed.  I didn't care. "Harry," I said sternly.

"What?"

"Why aren't you taking anyone to the dance?"

He looked back at his feet.  The portrait hole.  The ceiling.  His hands.  Anything but me. "Because Draco already got the best girl."

I swallowed hard. We had totally avoided talking about things like this.  I didn't want to know if he still had feelings for me.  I just couldn't handle it. "He did not," I whispered.

"Ginny, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"But Har--" I started in a whisper. 

He leaned forward quickly kissing me on the cheek, then took hold of my shoulders, spun me around and pushed me towards the portrait hole. "I'll see you at the dance."

I sighed, staring at the exit, his hands still secured on my shoulders. "Save a dance for me?" I managed out.

"I'd be crazy not to." 

I sniffled at the wall, and as Harry let go of my shoulders, not daring to look back at him, I ran through the portrait hole, and down the hall.

Before I even had the chance to collect my thoughts, I felt someone's presence behind me. 

Slowly I turned around. "Hey you," I grinned. 

Draco's eyes widened. "Wow." 

I flushed; my vocal chords on a temporary vacation.

"You're beautiful."

The sound in his voice made me meet his crystal eyes. I believed him when he said it.  No one ever had made me accept it as true before, except him. He reached forward, tracing his index finger down the side of my cheek, to my jaw, and then to my lips. "Thanks," I managed lightly. He leaned forward and kissed me gently, moving away sooner than I had wanted him too. 

We stared at each other, memorizing every little detail of our last night in this school -- in this hallway -- together.  I took in his handsome features. The way he hadn't bothered to brush aside the loose strands of hair that got into his eyes. The way the tux flattered every little bit of him, and how the black of it seemed to make his hair look blonder. Silkier.  Sexier. The nervous way he smiled. His hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes sparkling. 

The way he so naturally tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. How we never had to say that we loved each other, but at that moment we were both more aware of it than ever. 

How we both knew that things were going to change.  That soon our families would get involved. How we both knew...None of it mattered.  We had found each other, and that was all we needed. Knowing that everything would work out. 

The way that we walked into the great hall, our hands laced together, my head leaning on his shoulder. 

The way that somehow we both knew all of this, without saying a word.

***

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"Draco that's stupid."

"What is?"

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO DANCE WITH ME??!!" I shrieked.

He stared at me from the seat next to me at our deserted round table. "No."

"Draco!"

"I don't dance."

"DRACO!"

"I don't dance."

"_DRACO!!!!_" I screamed. 

"GINNY! SHUT UP!" 

I stopped being angry for one second to lean over and kiss him quickly, and then went back to glaring daggers at him. Over the months we had started a sort-of tradition.  Every time he told me to shut up I would kiss him, in memory of the first time we kissed. I barely even had to think about it anymore.

"I can't believe this," I muttered, looking around at the Great Hall, which was decorated in a vast assortment of silver, green, red, gold, yellow, black, and blue.  All of the house colors. They sounded pretty clashing if you thought about it, but the way they were blended together, it made it look like a Hogwarts Rainbow had set itself over the great hall. Little round tables were set up all surrounding the dance floor.  Which, I may add, was packed because EVERYONE WAS DANCING EXCEPT FOR ME AND DRACO.  

I stared enviously at a very much in love Ron and Hermione. "Everyone but us is dancing with someone. I cannot believe you."

"Now, that isn't true," Draco said, being highly annoying.  He didn't understand how much this meant to me. "Potter isn't."

I snapped to attention. "Where is he?"

"You asked that rather quic--"

"Draco," I snarled. "Don't get me started."

He laughed. "Over there," he said vaguely.  

From across the dance floor, the crowds seemed to part, and there stood Harry leaned up against a wall, watching Ron and Hermione dance.  They were completely unaware. 

I felt my stomach twist. I knew what must have been going through his head. "I have to go..." I whispered idly.

Draco's smile fell. "What?" His eyes looked hard.

I began getting up. "I'm going to dance with Harry."

"Ginny!" He looked outraged.

"Draco.  He's my friend." 

"What am I then!?"

"Not dancing with me!" I snapped. Hurriedly, I walked away, approaching Harry just as the current song was ending, and a new one began. 

He noticed me coming and wiped the glum look off his face. "Ginny," he nodded to me.

"You haven't backed out on that saved dance, have you?"

"Oh Ginny," he shook his head in the smallest yet most dramatic of movements. "I wouldn't miss a dance with you for the world," he said as though mocking a classic romance movie. 

I laughed. "Good," I grinned, leading him out to the dance floor. 

I rested my hands loosely around his shoulders, as he did the same around my waist. 

"So about Ron and Hermione..." I began.

"You were watching me watching them?"

I smiled sadly. "Yes." 

"I hate being jealous of them." I wasn't so sure he was saying it to me, or just to himself. 

"Why?"

He didn't answer right away. We just swayed to the music for a moment. "Because..." he said finally. "I always thought it would be the three of us. That we would be reminiscing on a night like this. They've only been with each other, and that's fine...It's just..." he shrugged. "They were the first people who chose to be my friends, not because they cared what my name was, but because they cared about me." 

I felt a lump in my throat, as I wished very hard that Ron would realize this too. "I always thought you guys would be the trio forever."

He shrugged. "We still are, just not tonight."

It was, in a way, a very honest and brave thing to say. Because tonight was the last night.  And tomorrow was the first day.  It would never be like their first year together. They would never be so young, and close, and carefree. I felt sad for them all. 

"I wish we could fast forward forty years and know what it will all have turned out like," he said after a moment glancing over my shoulder at nothing in particular.

"But I already do know," I said making him meet my eyes. "You'll become this famous, successful _something_, whether it be Quidditch player, or auror or anything you want, and you'll meet this girl who you fall madly in love with. When you come to the Burrow for Christmas you'll show me a picture of her. Of course she'll be beautiful, and I'll hate her without even knowing her." 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. But deep down, I'll really just be jealous, because I know that you like her, which would have to mean she's simply perfect." 

Harry gave a short incredulous laugh. "What makes you so sure?"

I smiled. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Harry Potter?" 

He stared at me blankly.

"You're kind-of incredible." 

He grinned. "Kind of?"

I smiled. "No one is perfect."

He laughed. "Except for my future girlfriend, apparently."

"Except for her." I stared at him for a long time. There was a part of him that hadn't let me go completely, and there was a part of me still fighting with _trying _to let him go. Not because I was still in love with him, but because I was scared not to be. After all this time. 

"What are you thinking about?" he said breaking my concentration.

I shrugged. "Life."

"That's a pretty vast topic, Ginny." 

I blinked, contemplating on what to tell him. "I guess more like Hogwarts without you.  Without anyone."

"_Anyone_?" 

"I mean other people will be here...Just not anyone that matters."

He breathed deeply, "You'll still have all your friends in your own year."

"It's different."

"I know." We stayed silent for a while, fearing the future. "But on the bright side," Harry said, breaking the unwanted silence. "For the first time in your Hogwarts experience you will be completely 100 percent, protective-brother free."

I slow smile crept across my face. "You know," I said, "When you think of it like that..." 

He laughed, and pulled me against him. I put my cheek against his shoulder and we danced to the lyrics of the current song, thoughts flying through our heads unwillingly. So much was about to change.  This part of his life was over, but he had to realize it wasn't the end, it was simply the beginning. I wasn't sure who I was more scared for, him or myself. I always felt rather protected at Hogwarts, with him there, and now Draco. Even my brothers, but you couldn't pay me to admit that. Now they were all leaving. The people I grew up with, which was strange.  They weren't even in my year. But I had to let go because in a way, a new chapter to my life was starting as well. 

The song ended, and I stared at Harry seeing in his eyes that every thought I had been having played a part in his mind too. "Malfoy's coming," he whispered, not breaking contact with me.

I swallowed hard; watching Draco, out of the corner of my eye, practically charge at us. I felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. "Goodbye Harry." 

"I'll see you on the train home, Ginny. And all this summer at the Burrow." I reached up on my tiptoes, and hugged him fiercely, before kissing him lightly on the cheek.  A new song had begun, and Draco stood there waiting, looking very torn, his fists clenched. 

I looked at Malfoy, and he held out a hand to me. "Let's dance, Gin," he said gruffly. He didn't acknowledge Harry's existence but simply pulled me away from him. 

I glanced back at Harry who watched me and Draco, not in a jealous or angry way...just simply watching. I sighed, turning my gaze back to Draco. He had his hands on my waist, looking at me with a peculiar expression. "I thought you couldn't dance," I said accusingly. 

"I didn't say I couldn't," Malfoy drawled. "I said I _didn't_." 

I sighed, exasperated. "Well, I knew a bit of jealousy would bring you to your senses." I put my hands around his neck. He was a pretty good dancer, actually. He didn't step on my feet at all.

"Who said I was jealous?"

I snorted. "I'm not stupid! You know I was watching you by that table..."

"And I was watching you out here."

"You couldn't have looked more--" We both began at the same time. 

"Surly," I cut in.  

"Beautiful," Draco said. His eyes were breathtaking. 

I felt my cheeks flush, and I had to look away for a long time before I could finally face him.

Malfoy just shook his head. "Well thank you, Ginny. Here I am throwing compliments at you and what do I get for them?" 

I smiled slightly, and leaned forward kissing him softly. "That," I breathed. 

I sighed, settling against him. Draco tenderly ran his fingers through the locks of hair that cascaded down my back. "I love you," he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. "And I'm going to miss you."

I smiled against his shoulder before looking up at him, letting my eyes show him how I felt.  He swallowed hard but said nothing, and I knew that he had just mentally relaxed, because though he would never admit it, he wasn't sure if I still loved him, after the scene with Harry. "We still have all summer," I reminded him, settling back against his shoulder.

"But what about our parents--"

"We'll sneak around."

I could just imagine Draco's eyebrows shooting up past the locks of hair that fell into his eyes. "Don't you worry that we'll get caught?"

I glanced up at him, my eyes glinting mischievously. "Well, that'll be the fun of it." 

"What have I done to you?" he muttered, and I laughed, falling back against him.

Over his shoulder I could see Harry laughing and talking very animatedly with Ron and Hermione. I grinned feeling my eyes well, and the knot in my stomach lift. It would be okay, after all.

Harry caught my eye, and grinned at me. The corners of my mouth twinged up. Tearing my eyes away from the sight, I bit my lip, thinking hard. So Harry hadn't found the one he was meant to be with just yet.  But there was the wonderful prospect of that perfect someone in the near future. 

I smiled to myself, completely, wonderfully, deliriously _happy_.

For I thought, no one deserved it more than he did.

.The End. 

For those who are curious as to wear my inspiration for Ginny's dress came from, go here: -- that's her dress.  Maybe not the prettiest/fanciest thing to you, but to me and Ginny, it's just darling!

A/N2: *wails* This is very depressing to me, and I am not kidding when I say that my eyes are full as I am typing this!! I will miss this story!!  But don't you worry your pretty little heads, I have another story in the works. D/G! Woohoo! You must check it out when I start posting.  

*sighs long and hard*  Thank you everyone who stuck with this story.  Everyone who fell in love with Draco just as I did.  Everyone who cried for Harry, like me (*sighs again*), and those faithful people who reviewed and reviewed and reviewed again with all your kind words!!! I love you all!! *hugs* 

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading You Don't Know Me and Say It To My Face as much as I enjoyed writing them.  It's been a good run!

Until next time,

GinnyPotter387


End file.
